


Лед, припорошенный снегом

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Постканон. Траур Лань Си Чэня закончился, но он все еще нуждается в заботе. Забота Цзян Чэна прячется за ехидными словами и насмешками, но Лань Си Чэню нужна именно такая





	1. Chapter 1

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал с нами, Лань Хуань.

— С вами? — Лань Си Чэнь развернулся к брату. Лань Чжань практически никогда не просил его ни о чем, предпочитая справляться сам.

— Ты вернулся в мир, и я решил, что могу просить тебя об этом. У главы Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян день рождения. Вэй Ин хочет поздравить его. И отпраздновать с ним свой собственный день рождения.

Лань Си Чэнь повернулся к окну, изучая пейзаж. Укрытые снежными шапками горы дарили холод и покой, в котором он так нуждался. Пристань Лотоса никогда не славилась спокойствием.

— Тебе нужно развеяться, брат.

Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся уголком губ:  
— Теперь ты говоришь мне об этом.

Они молчали о том, что произошло больше года назад. Лань Чжань молчал потому, что  
не умел утешать. Лань Си Чэнь не хотел утешений. Но Лань Чжань прав. Путешествие в место, о котором у него нет никаких воспоминаний, и в котором он бывал всего раз или два за всю жизнь, действительно может оказаться интересным.

— Хорошо, — Лань Си Чэнь прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая. Наверное, стоит подумать о подарке? Но что можно подарить Главе Ордена, у которого все есть?

1.

Он плохо помнил Пристань Лотоса. Все, что осталось в его памяти — это лотосы, журчание воды и стук молотков. Он был здесь, когда резиденцию отстраивали заново, и на тот момент его занимали другие мысли. После… После у него тоже были другие заботы.

Лодка плавно скользила по воде, до берега осталось не так много. Пристань Лотоса в ноябре сложно было назвать прекрасной, но она все равно завораживала. Здесь не было хрустальности зимы Облачных Глубин, воздух не звенел, а торчащие из воды голые стебли лотоса могли вызвать только уныние. И все же здесь был свой дух. В далеком лае собак, в веселом смехе играющих в снежки детей. Здесь чувствовалась жизнь, и Лань Си Чэнь прикрыл глаза, склонив голову к плечу и прислушиваясь.

Вот Вэй Ин смеется, мягко подразнивая Лань Чжаня, но в его голосе ясно различимо напряжение. Он помирился с когда-то названным братом, но все равно волнуется как тот примет его. Лань Чжань многозначительно молчит, но его сопение красноречивее всяких слов. Он счастлив и готов к любым неожиданностям. Адепты тихо переговариваются. Для многих из них этот визит — первый, они наслышаны о Пристани Лотоса и с любопытством глазеют по сторонам, обмениваясь впечатлениями. Плеск воды, треск ломающихся о борт лодки льдинок.

Снег здесь совсем другой. Это не мелкий и частый снег Облачных Глубин. И ложится с тихим шорохом. Наверное, если прислушаться, можно различить, как шепчутся снежинки.

— Лань Хуань, мы подплываем.

Лань Си Чэнь открыл глаза. Деревеньки остались позади, а впереди по носу была пристань и десяток домов, раскиданных вдоль берега. Громада главной резиденции только угадывалась за стеной снега. И их ждали. Не узнать статную фигуру в фиолетовых одеяниях было невозможно.

— Чэн-Чэн!

Стоило лодке коснуться пристани бортом, как мимо Лань Си Чэня к берегу пронесся черно-красный вихрь, взметнув ворох снежинок. Налетел на Цзян Чэна, закружил и тут же отбежал, улыбаясь. Цзян Чэн с недовольным видом закатил глаза, но улыбка в уголках губ выдавала его. Он был рад видеть бывшего шиди, опасения Вэй Ина оказались напрасными.

— Они действительно так помирились? — поинтересовался Лань Си Чэнь, когда Лань Ван Цзи поравнялся с ним. — Или Вэй Ин применил тактику превентивного удара?

— Провел разведку боем, — невозмутимо ответил Лань Ван Цзи и сошел на берег. Лань Си Чэнь проводил его долгим взглядом. А-Чжань начал шутить. Что еще он пропустил?

С лодки он сходил последним, а не первым, как того требовали правила приличия. Но Вэй Ин так горячо уверял, что Цзян Чэн — последний, кто придает значение подобному, что Лань Си Чэнь ему невольно поверил. Или просто так хотел поверить. Он ступил на пристань последним, когда Вэй Ин, Лань Чжань и адепты скрылись за снежной пеленой. Но, стоило сделать шаг, как нога резко поехала вперед, мир замелькал перед глазами, но тут же выровнялся. Чужие ладони грели плечи — его держали и держали надежно.

— Хуже льда под ногами может быть только лед, припорошенный снегом. Добро пожаловать в Пристань Лотоса, глава Ордена Гу Су Лань.

Лань Си Чэнь только резко выдохнул, словно от резкого пробуждения. Это крошечное происшествие выбило его из состояния умиротворения, с таким трудом обретенного. И голос Цзян Чэна, глубокий, слегка насмешливый, только усугубил замешательство. Он отчетливо помнил, как бежал по этому снегу Вэй Ин. Как легко спустился Лань Чжань и остальные. Почему поскользнулся именно он?

Лань Си Чэнь опустил взгляд вниз и еле сдержал эмоции. Его обувь… За год затворничества он отвык от прогулок по улице.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь?

Лань Си Чэнь вскинул взгляд на стоящего рядом Цзян Чэна, вспоминая, что так и не ответил на его приветствие.

— Прошу простить мою невежливость, глава Ордена Цзян, — произнес он, склонив голову. — Доброго дня. Я рад оказаться здесь.

— Я вижу, — Цзян Чэн сузил глаза, изучая его более пристально, чем позволяли приличия, и Лань Си Чэнь невольно вспомнил, что отразило зеркало сегодня утром. Осунувшееся лицо, синева под глазами и несколько морщинок в уголках глаз. Впрочем, Цзян Чэн тоже не мог похвастаться особо цветущим видом. На его лице лежала печать внутренних переживаний, и глаза сияли не так ярко, как помнил Лань Си Чэнь.

Порыв ветра бросил в спину горсть снежинок, разом вернув Лань Си Чэня в реальность, в которой его обувь с гладкой подошвой абсолютно не была предназначена для прогулок по Пристани Лотоса. Смерив расстояние до резиденции взглядом, он еле заметно вздохнул. Если идти медленно…

— Помочь? — Цзян Чэн встал ближе, предлагая локоть. Представив себе, как это будет смотреться, Лань Си Чэнь нахмурился.

— Вы смеетесь надо мной?

— Разве что немного, — с обескураживающей искренностью усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, глядя немного устало и с явно различимыми искрами смеха в глазах. — Но сами вы не пройдете и шага. Либо доберетесь разве что к утру. Я, конечно, могу вас понести, но это вам понравится гораздо меньше. Если лететь на мече, выйдет быстрее, но еще более нелепо. Глава Ордена Гу Су Лань, как только мы доберемся до резиденции, вам найдут нормальную обувь. Но сначала нужно дойти.

Лань Си Чэнь, никогда не попадавший в такие неловкие ситуации, поджал губы. Его тщательно пестуемое спокойствие давало трещину. Над ним никогда не смеялись, тем более человек, от которого подобного можно было ожидать меньше всего.

— И все-таки я попробую, — пробормотал он и сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Все равно что по зеркалу… Нога тут же заскользила, не сдерживаемая ничем.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь, не надо отбирать у меня славу самого упрямого заклинателя, — Цзян Чэн тут же снова подхватил его и, уже не спрашивая, просто просунул его руку под свой локоть. Лань Си Чэню только и осталось зацепиться за него покрепче. Он снова шагнул, но с поддержкой удержаться на льду было проще. И Лань Си Чэнь сдался.

Несколько метров они прошли неторопливо, и Лань Си Чэнь был откровенно благодарен Цзян Чэну, который не стал его торопить, позволяя привыкнуть и освоиться с такой манерой перемещения.

— У вас совсем не чистят снег?

— Ночью была оттепель, к утру похолодало, и пошел снег, — коротко объяснил Цзян Чэн, и Лань Си Чэнь повернулся к нему. Проследил профиль, контур напряженных губ, кончик прядки, касающейся скулы. Цзян Чэн не был похож ни на кого из тех, кого он… знал из своего поколения. И это необъяснимым образом приносило облегчение.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Цзян Чэн обернулся. Вскинул бровь, изображая вежливое недоумение таким вниманием.

— Вы выглядите усталым, — осторожно произнес Лань Си Чэнь.

— И это говорит человек, который сам превратился в тень? — Цзян Чэн отвернулся, Лань Хуань на мгновение потерял концентрацию, и наказание последовало незамедлительно. Цзян Чэн инстинктивно прижал локтем его руку к своему боку, и Лань Хуань смог вернуть равновесие.

— Простите, — алея мочками ушей, проговорил он. Стыдно и смешно. Странно, что никто не смеется. — Я такой неловкий.

— Иногда только такие мелочи напоминают нам, что мы все еще обычные люди, а не небожители. Или вы так дорожите своим совершенством?

Лань Си Чэнь поджал губы, глядя только под ноги. Он ненавидел это слово. Теперь ненавидел.

— Я несовершенен, — глухо произнес он спустя долгую паузу.

— А я разве о вас говорил? — Цзян Чэн скользнул по нему быстрым взглядом и снова отвернулся, все так же крепко прижимая к себе его руку.

— О, так поэтому слухами о списке ваших требований к невестам земля полнится? — Лань Си Чэнь совсем перестал его понимать. Шутит он или говорит серьезно? Понял, что имел в виду Лань Си Чэнь своим «несовершенством» или даже не задумался?

— Разумеется. Заодно это здорово экономит время.

— Вы не собираетесь жениться? А как же Орден и наследник? — вопрос женитьбы не раз появлялся у Лань Си Чэня последний месяц, он даже озвучил свое намерение, но дальше этого дело пока не зашло. И пусть родители были далеко не самым лучшим примером счастливой семьи, он сам относился к этому, как к таинству. Чему-то очень личному и только для двоих.

— Я буду отвратительным отцом, — спокойно ответил Цзян Чэн, но что-то в его голосе не давало поверить его спокойствию. — Из меня и дядя-то вышел не очень.

— Цзинь Лин — невероятное чудо, — тут же возразил Лань Си Чэнь. — А что до его характера — он еще слишком молод.

— И не воспитан. И это моя вина, — в голосе Цзян Чэн зазвучали резкие нотки. — И я вполне отдаю себе отчет в том, что отец из меня получится еще хуже. К тому же, что может дать ребенку человек, который до сих пор не понимает, любит или все-таки ненавидит своего названного брата.

Слишком откровенен. Лань Си Чэнь никогда не разговаривал с Цзян Чэном на личные темы, и эта откровенность его удивляла. Почему-то казалось, что тот должен быть замкнутым и нелюдимым. И уж точно не рассказывать подобное первому встречному. Или ему просто некому было рассказывать? Вэй Ин и до Темного пути не особо располагал к откровенностям. Хотя непонимающим его нельзя было назвать. И все же… Он слишком мало знает об их отношениях. От тех юных адептов, которые когда-то приезжали в Облачные Глубины они были очень далеко.

Они все изменились.

И все же…

— Вы до сих пор не простили его? Вэй Ина?

— Себя, — они поравнялись с клочком озера, не покрытым льдом, и Цзян Чэн остановился, глядя на поверхность воды, в которой отображалось унылое небо.

Лань Си Чэнь не стал отвечать. И без слов было ясно, в чем винит себя Цзян Чэн. Без Вэй Ина не было бы его. А Ци Шань Вэнь нашли бы другой предлог сжечь Пристань Лотоса.

— Оно горит во мне, — обронил Цзян Чэн, и Лань Си Чэнь чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, лежащие на его локте. О, это он тоже понимал. И, неожиданно даже для самого себя, произнес:

— Я не могу смотреть на меч.

Цзян Чэн кинул на него острый взгляд и повел дальше. За разговором они прошли половину пути, а Лань Си Чэнь этого даже не заметил. Его давно так не увлекала простая беседа. С тех пор, как…

От вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний он вздрогнул, внутренне сжался, судорожно ища исчезнувший источник спокойствия. За этот год он сумел выстроить стену из отстраненности, безразличия и улыбки, которой не верил даже он сам.

— И не нужно. Можно посмотреть и в зеркало, — небрежно бросил Цзян Чэн.

Лань Си Чэнь кинул на него изумленный взгляд. Убийственно-серьезное выражение лица Цзян Чэна и озабоченно сдвинутые брови — это была не шутка?

Лань Си Чэнь неуверенно и очень растерянно кивнул, тем не менее, отмечая, что тягостные мысли и воспоминания исчезли, а пришедшие эмоции далеки от тех, которые он ждал и боялся. Но Цзян Чэн — последний человек, которого можно заподозрить в провокации и попытках отвлечь собеседника от неприятной для него темы. Глава Ордена Цзян никогда не славился особой гибкостью и старанием в устной речи.

— Вы это специально?

— Что?

— Пытаетесь отвлечь меня.

— Хм… Разумеется. Когда не сосредотачиваешься на том, что под ногами, идти гораздо проще. Я почти уверен в том, что вы даже не заметили, как мы пришли.

О, боги…

Лань Си Чэнь не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. И как вообще реагировать на слова Цзян Чэна. Есть ли у них двойное дно, или это Лань Си Чэнь слышит то, чего нет? Так много вопросов. И, наверное, ему даже интересно найти на них ответы.

А ведь они действительно пришли. Высокое крыльцо было чистым, без следа льда и снега, и Лань Си Чэнь, с удивившим его самого нежеланием отпустил руку Цзян Чэна. Оглянулся, отмечая суету и следы приготовления к грядущему празднику, и кивнул хозяину дома.

— Спасибо за помощь. И за то, что настояли на ней.

Цзян Чэн остановился на ступеньке рядом, глядя на закрытые двери резиденции. Еще шаг — и они распахнутся. Только он почему-то не торопился делать этот шаг. И черты его лица… Может, Лань Си Чэню это только показалось, но они стали жестче, резче.

— Здесь Верховный заклинатель, — бросил Цзян Чэн, и Лань Си Чэнь еле заметно вздрогнул.

— Не Хуай Сан.

— Я могу сразу проводить вас в свои покои.

Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул, безжалостно давя в себе малодушное: «Да, пожалуйста!» Рано или поздно им придется встретиться с Верховным Заклинателем. И лучше, если это будет раньше. И он не будет спрашивать, знал ли об этом Лань Чжань, когда звал его с собой.

— Не стоит, — бросил он. — Спасибо.

За то, что предупредил.

— Вы уже благодарили, — Цзян Чэн поднялся на ступеньку и оглянулся, приглашая следовать за собой. Лань Хуань слабо улыбнулся и направился следом, беря эмоции под контроль. Если сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, сделать это гораздо проще. Например, на том, что у него замерзли ноги. Их прогулка хоть и была недолгой, но его обувь…

Распоряжение о зимних сапогах Цзян Чэн отдал, как только переступил порог.

За порогом было тепло. Лань Си Чэнь передал верхнюю одежду подошедшему слуге, расправил рукава. Эти движения были плавными, неторопливыми, но почему-то показалось, что обмануть Цзян Чэна ему не удалось. Но тот, уже раздевшись сам, комментировать ничего не стал. Коротко кивнул еще одному слуге в ответ на вопрос об ужине для гостей и направился к двери, за которой звенел смех Вэй Ина.

Да помогут ему боги.

***

Правило «девяти часов» не действовало на него.

Его способность спать в любом месте больше не работала. Не сейчас. Не здесь. И пусть не было ничего, что служило бы напоминанием, Лань Си Чэнь не мог уснуть. Этот день закончился слишком быстро, и впереди ждала бессонная ночь. Долгая ноябрьская ночь.

Ему хотелось пройтись по просторной резиденции, найти брата, послушать болтовню Вэй Ина, то как он обменивается колкостями с Цзян Чэном. Что угодно, только не эта тишина. И он бы вышел, если бы не…

_…- Глава Ордена Гу Су Лань, вы вернулись к нам._

_Не Хуай Сан смотрел на него с мягкой застенчивой улыбкой, от которой у Лань Си Чэна все свело внутри._

_— Ничто не длится вечно, — вежливо улыбнулся в ответ Лань Си Чэнь, склонив голову ровно настолько, насколько того требовал этикет. — Доброго дня._

_— Я так рад, что и вы здесь. Мы так редко собираемся по такому радостному поводу._

_Лань Си Чэнь согласно кивнул и вознес краткую молитву благодарности Вэй Ину, который отвлек Не Хуай Сана на себя…  
_

В нем не было ненависти. Но горечь разливалась внутри до сих пор. За этот год он разобрал каждый разговор посекундно. Вспомнил все недомолвки, все моменты, когда его слепота и нежелание принимать очевидное обратились катастрофой. Он сам себе вынес приговор, сам казнил себя. Он пытался собрать остатки того, что когда-то было его душой, раз уж жизнь стала наказанием. Он умирал каждую ночь, не раз разбивал костяшки в кровь о стены своей крохотной кельи. Он почти выл, но не смел молить небеса о передышке или снисхождении. Все, что он хотел — получить прощение. Прощение, которое было некому дать.

И тогда он смирился. Смирился с тем, что больше не может ничего изменить. Что больше не способен доверять. Что сердце пусто, и он не хочет, чтобы эта пустота исчезла. Любил ли он? Да. Нет. Друг, человек, часть себя. Почти-брат, и это «почти» — лишь кровь, что течет по венам. Наверное, небеса хоть немного, да хранили его от той, другой, любви. Иначе все, что ему бы тогда осталось — это шагнуть с какой-нибудь скалы. Он не настолько силен, как А-Чжань, проживший тринадцать лет с горем в сердце.

И все же Не Хуай Сан — последний, кого он хотел бы видеть.

Но и сидеть в покоях — невыносимо.

Лань Си Чэнь выскользнул за дверь белой тенью. Почти не касаясь пола, пронесся через длинный коридор и, распахнув дверь, оказался на крохотном балкончике, с которого открывался вид на всю резиденцию. Вдохнул прохладный воздух, медленно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и привычно прислушиваясь к звукам неспящего дома, так не похожего на его собственный. Смех, лай собак, перезвон колокольчиков «музыки ветра», где-то в трубе воет ветер. Веселые перебранки — это слуги готовятся к празднику. Вот звенит Цзинь Лин, дразнящий Лань Цзин И. И нет никакого желания ругать своего адепта за нарушение правила «девяти часов». Вэй Ин, наверное, снова доводит Лань Чжаня, который делает вид, что недоволен, хотя на самом деле счастлив до слез. Жаль, что не слышно Цзян Чэна. Почему он не замечал раньше, какой у него голос?

Здесь билась жизнь. Плохая ли, хорошая — она просто была. Несла тепло, несмотря на холод. А он снова забыл одеться…

— Я начинаю сомневаться в том, что вы уедете отсюда здоровым. Такое упорство в попытках угробить себя заслуживает уважения, но, пожалуйста, проявляйте настойчивость не на моих глазах.

Дверь за спиной скрипнула, и на плечи легла накидка, мгновенно обняв теплом.

Лань Си Чэнь невольно поежился, стиснул пальцами мех. Почему так запекло глаза? Потому что никто никогда не заботился о нем так, скрывая эту заботу за едкими словами? Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся. Пожалуй, первый раз так искренне и светло за этот год.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я вовсе не стремлюсь заканчивать жизнь раньше времени, — сказал Лань Си Чэнь, внезапно понимая, что это вовсе не ложь. Еще месяц назад он бы сомневался, но сейчас мысль об этом была ему противна.

— А по вам и не скажешь, — Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, перегнулся через перила, изучая двор. Покачал головой, бурча что-то про нерадивых помощников, и выпрямился. — Погода в это время года обманчива. А вы очень забывчивы. Настолько, что я почти готов просить у вас разрешение проверить содержимое вашего сундука.

— О, боги… — изумленно выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь, тихо рассмеявшись. И, пожалуй, этот смех удивил его даже больше, чем слова Цзян Чэна. — Вы всегда так ехидны?

Цзян Чэн обернулся через плечо, подарил неожиданно тяжелый и почему-то очень довольный взгляд. И глаза у него были похожи на тлеющие угольки. У Лань Си Чэна даже задрожали пальцы, так захотелось прикоснуться к кончикам его ресниц.

— Всегда.

Цзян Чэн отвернулся, и Лань Си Чэнь почувствовал укол то ли сожаления, то ли разочарования. А еще благодарность. Почему-то быть под огнем глаз Цзян Чэна было… странно.

— Буду иметь в виду. Когда вы планируете начать праздник?

— Хотите правду? Я бы с удовольствием сбежал прямо сейчас. Ненавижу чувствовать себя огородным пугалом. И не понимаю радости по факту дней рождений.

— Разве это не повод для радости? — Лань Си Чэнь снова прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, он уже начал привыкать к тому, что снова может удивляться рядом с этим человеком. Как ему удается так легко выводить его из равновесия?

— Для матери — разумеется. А для себя? Сомневаюсь. Ты всего лишь становишься на год старше.

— Это слишком пессимистично.

— Зато правдиво, — Цзян Чэн повернулся к нему, покачал головой и неожиданно дотронулся до кончика его носа. Лань Си Чэнь сморгнул, а Цзян Чэн фыркнул. — Как правдиво и то, что вы мерзнете. Но вы то ли упорно пытаетесь заболеть, то ли действительно не ощущаете холода, что гораздо хуже. И если это второе, то я просто вынужден приставить к вам кого-нибудь, кто выходил бы с вами и следил за тем, чтобы вы вовремя возвращались. Или займусь этим сам.

— Вы издеваетесь?! — вырвалось у Лань Си Чэна. Он очень даже чувствовал холод, просто почти не обращал на него внимание. Да и возвращаться в покои не хотелось.

— Значит, первое, — заключил Цзян Чэн, уголки губ которого подрагивали в улыбке. — Пожалуй, стоит сказать целителю, чтобы проверил запас лекарств.

— О, боги… — Лань Си Чэнь залился смехом, пряча лицо в ладонях. Отпущенная накидка тут же попыталась соскользнуть, но Цзян Чэн поймал ее и вернул на законное место. Оказавшийся в ловушке его рук, так близко к нему, Лань Си Чэнь ощутимо вздрогнул, вскинул взгляд и застыл, словно пойманная в силки птица. Глаза Цзян Чэна не были ни колючими, ни холодными. А теплыми, прозрачными, красивыми. Сердце заныло, и Лань Си Чэнь отшатнулся.

— Простите, — Цзян Чэн отступил, отвел взгляд. — Я позволил себе лишнее.

— Я хотел бы нарисовать вас. Если позволите, — Лань Си Чэнь стиснул накидку, чтобы та снова не сбежала. Сказал и замер. Он не брал в руки кисть очень, очень давно.

Что это с ним? Он больше не хотел, не собирался никому открывать сердце. И чуть не утонул в чужих глазах. Или причина в том, что об излишней резкости и прямолинейности главы Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян ходили легенды, а Лань Си Чэнь наелся сладкой лести до конца жизни?

— Нарисовать? — кажется, ему тоже удалось удивить Цзян Чэна. — Я не тот, на кого стоит тратить свое время.

— Это мне судить. Все, что мне нужно — это лист бумаги и несколько минут вашего времени. Уголек, думаю, я найду и сам. Если, конечно, в вашем Ордене не найдется кисти для меня.

— Теперь вы издеваетесь? — Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь, и Лань Си Чэнь закусил губу, пряча улыбку, которая так и норовила появиться.

— Я мелко и недостойно мщу.

— Слышал бы вас дядя…

— Я все равно никогда не был его любимцем.

— После брака Лань Ван Цзи, думаю, его мнение изменилось.

— Остановитесь. Вы заставляете меня говорить такие вещи…

— Что поделать, если мне приятней разговаривать с человеком, а не маской, и я невероятно эгоистичен. И это я еще не упоминаю о куче комплексов, которые появляются рядом с вами.

Лань Си Чэнь застыл.

— Маской? — произнес он одними губами.

— Я верю в то, что вы на самом деле такой, каким вас видят остальные. Но не все это — вы. Может, я просто не так выразился. Это не маска, это то, что вы позволяете увидеть. Впрочем, если я ошибаюсь или надоел, скажите об этом прямо, и даже не подбирая вежливых слов. Хотя вам точно пора. Вопрос о вашем отношении к холоду все еще открыт.

— Мне не холодно, — выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь и вдруг подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в теплое широкое плечо Цзян Чэна, словно потеряв опору или силы. Боги, что он делает? — И все же вы невыносимы.

— Мне говорили, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн, обнимая его за плечи одной рукой. Бережно, как если бы обнимал друга.

Но Лань Си Чэнь все равно мелко задрожал под этим касанием. Ломало внутри, корежило. Весь этот день, с самого первого шага на пристань был похож на один затянувшийся бой с тем, кем он теперь стал. Нет, кем собирался стать. Он снова не знал, что делать, как вернуть контроль и нужно ли его возвращать. Почему Цзян Чэн так ведет себя с ним? Произошедшее изменило их всех, кого-то меньше, кого-то больше. Или именно такой вот Цзян Чэн — настоящий? Лишенный своей ненависти и обиды, помирившийся с собой и принявший свое прошлое. Простивший и себя, и Вэй Ина. Получивший шанс начать заново. Стоило признать, что такой Цзян Чэн ему… нравился. Когда-то Лань Си Чэнь не задумывался об искренности тех, кто был рядом, наивно полагая, что способен различить, когда ему лгут. И он действительно способен. То, что он не хотел искать ложь — совсем другая история.

Он хотел бы услышать ложь в словах Цзян Чэна. Зацепиться за неискренность и оттолкнуть, уйти и забыть об этом вот теплом ворчании, необидном ехидстве, колкой заботе и ощущении поддержки. Хотел и не мог. Цзян Чэн говорил правду. Словами, жестами, действиями.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь, вы сейчас уснете. Не то, чтобы я был против, но лучше все-таки спать, лежа в постели, а не стоя на балконе. Тем более, что ночью будет еще холоднее.

Какая теплая насмешка. И этот смех, звенящий в голосе. Лань Си Чэнь, с детства тянувшийся к теплу, почти никогда не получавший его и однажды обжегшийся, не хотел ошибаться снова. Но замечал, реагировал, поддавался, отвечал не свойственным для себя образом. Или Цзян Чэн прав, и такой он и есть настоящий Лань Си Чэнь? Не образец и не совершенство, а… вот это?

— Вы же не позволите мне здесь замерзнуть.

— Вы флиртуете или просто продолжаете «мелко и недостойно мстить»?

Лань Си Чэнь застыл. Флиртует? Он?

— Боюсь, что окончательно упаду в ваших глазах, но все-таки признаюсь: я совершенно не умею флиртовать. Тут Лань Чжань обошел меня.

— Он умеет флиртовать еще меньше, чем вы.

— Тем не менее, он счастливо женат, а я не могу похвастаться тем, что вообще был с кем-то в отношениях.

Говорить об этом было стыдно, но вот так, уткнувшись в чужое плечо и чувствуя ладонь между лопаток — почему-то очень легко.

— Даже безумец не назвал бы то, что было у вашего брата с Вэй Ином, отношениями.

— Они наверстывают сейчас. И вы не ответили на вопрос. Я все еще хочу нарисовать ваш портрет.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул. Очень тяжело и очень демонстративно.

— Если пообещаете больше не выходить на мороз в легких осенних сапожках и в простом ханьфу.

— Это слишком большая цена. Мне придется одергивать себя каждый раз прежде, чем выйти за порог. Вы же отделаетесь получасом позирования. Кроме того, я буду вынужден слушать ваши мольбы и стенания по поводу зря убитого времени.

— Как хорошо вы меня знаете, я польщен, смущен и почти испуган. Это точно был не флирт?

— Вы заговариваете мне зубы?

— Я отдам приказ не выпускать вас за порог без моего разрешения.

— Ох, хорошо. Вы действительно так упрямы, как говорят.

— Зато вы улыбаетесь, и не нарушите своего обещания, что сбережет мои нервы. А я очень дорожу своим спокойствием. Я уже говорил о своем эгоизме?

— Упоминали.

— Отлично, тогда не буду повторяться. Я возьму вас за руку и отведу в комнату. Эта накидка, конечно, теплая, но не настолько, и вы снова вышли в осенней обуви.

Цзян Чэн провел ладонью по его спине, отстранился и, взяв за запястье, повел за собой.

Оказавшись в тепле дома, Лань Си Чэнь невольно поежился. Он действительно замерз. Хотя там, где Цзян Чэн касался его, было, пожалуй, даже жарко.

— Я могу полагаться на ваше здравомыслие и быть уверенным, что вы не решите повторить свой подвиг с прогулкой? — переступив порог комнаты, Цзян Чэн замер, отпустив его и пряча руки за спиной. От этого жеста он словно стал еще выше, и Лань Си Чэнь не мог удержаться от улыбки.

— Если вы поставите охрану у моей двери — не могу обещать, что не попробую.

— Это провокация или предупреждение? И… — Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь. — Вы нарушаете правила своего же Ордена. Вы вот уже как два часа должны спать.

— Я не в своем Ордене, я не могу уснуть, и кому вы на меня нажалуетесь?

— Лань Ван Цзи? — Цзян Чэн улыбался одними глазами, и Лань Си Чэнь поймал себя на том, что отчаянно не хочет, чтобы тот уходил. — Я могу приказать принести вам чай. Моя сестра давала его нам, когда мы были детьми и разыгрывались слишком сильно.

— Было бы неплохо, — Лань Си Чэнь кивнул, повел плечами, снимая накидку и протянул ее Цзян Чэну. — Спасибо. Невероятно теплая вещь.

— Считайте это моим подарком. По крайней мере, она заставит вас вспомнить о моем ворчании и, возможно, вы возьмете ее на следующую прогулку. Доброй ночи, Цзэ У Цзюнь. Вам принесут чай.

— Доброй ночи, — эхом отозвался Лань Си Чэнь и остался один. Несколько секунд смотрел туда, где только что был Цзян Чэн, и, подняв накидку, спрятал лицо в белом пятнистом мехе. И улыбнулся, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

***

Ночью действительно подморозило, выпал снег, и утром Пристань лотоса стала похожа на сказку. Не было льда, только пушистый снег, который лежал на каждой веточке. Серые тучи ушли, и небо было бледно-голубым. Словно природа тоже радовалась предстоящему празднику, прихорошившись.

Последние приготовления были закончены, но суета не утихала. Лань Си Чэнь, сначала чувствовавший себя лишним среди всего этого хаоса, в какой-то момент вдруг обнаружил себя рядом с Вэй Ином, окруженным молодыми адептами, «сосланными» на обучение, чтобы под ногами не мешались. Оценив простоту решения, Лань Си Чэнь с удивившим даже его самого удовольствием взялся за обучение на пару с Вэй Ином. Они устроили целое побоище, как-то незаметно из заклинательского перешедшее в снежное, и Лань Си Чэнь не раз ловил на себе удивленные взгляды своих же адептов, которые даже предположить не могли, что когда-нибудь увидят своего Главу таким. Раскрасневшимся, улыбающимся, метко закидывающим снежками сначала Вэй Ина, а потом и присоединившегося к ним Лань Чжаня.

Их игры длились почти до вечера, но когда сердитый Цзян Чэн пришел наводить порядок среди «расшалившихся детей» и прогонять всех сушиться и греться, никто не поверил в его ворчание. Но на всякий случай сделали испуганный вид. Вэй Ин не выдержал первым. Расхохотался и, подхватив Лань Чжаня под одну руку, Цзинь Лина — под другую, унесся к резиденции. Остальные потянулись за ним, переговариваясь и обсуждая развлечение, а оставшийся отряхиваться Лань Си Чэнь в который раз подумал о том, что они лишают детей своего Ордена детства, ломая их ради правил, большая часть которых на самом деле бесполезна.

— Вы не забыли мою просьбу, — Цзян Чэн, оставшийся рядом с ним, внимательно оглядел его, отмечая и выданные зимние сапоги, и ту самую накидку. Вскинул взгляд на лицо и вдруг выдохнул: — Вы прекрасны.

Сказал и тут же отвел глаза. Словно сам испугался того, что произнес. Или не собирался говорить ничего подобного, а оно просто вырвалось.

Уже собравшийся колко ответить, Лань Си Чэнь поперхнулся воздухом. Тело мгновенно бросило в жар, и он порадовался, что не умеет краснеть, а уши скрыты волосами и высоким меховым воротом.

— У вас довольно странное чувство прекрасного, если вы считаете прекрасным человека с растрепанными волосами, в сбившейся одежде и наверняка красным носом.

— А еще он жив, у него сверкают глаза, и он улыбается. Определенно, мне это нравится гораздо больше той физиономии, которую я привык видеть по утрам в зеркале, но которую вы почему-то хотите нарисовать.

— Вы абсолютно невыносимы!

— Вы уже говорили, так что я в курсе, — Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. — Прогуляемся или проводить вас до резиденции?

— Думаете, я сам дойти не в состоянии?

Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул и отступил на шаг, неуловимо меняясь в лице, которое Лань Си Чэнь только сейчас разглядел по-настоящему. Чуть осунувшееся, но все равно невероятно красивое. И да, его глаза до сих пор вызывали восхищение.

— Простите, я не хотел навязывать вам свое общество, — Цзян Чэн опустил взгляд, и Лань Си Чэнь подался к нему.

— Нет! Нет. Это я… никогда не умел шутить, и не стоило начинать.

Черты лица Цзян Чэна стали мягче, легче.

— Вы отлично умеете шутить. Просто это я внезапно перестал понимать шутки. Я уже говорил, как не люблю свои дни рождения? Они плохо влияют на мое чувство юмора, которое и так почти отсутствует.

— И вы решили тут спрятаться от гостей?

— И это тоже, — Цзян Чэн окинул его долгим взглядом и шагнул вперед, быстрыми легкими движениями приводя его в порядок. Поправил накидку, стряхнул с волос тающий снег и взял за руки. Покрасневшие, ледяные после игры в снежки. Покачал головой, поджав губы. — Только не говорите, что вы забыли и о рукавицах.

— Вы сами… вы сами отлично обходитесь и без них, — Лань Си Чэну стало вдруг тяжело дышать.

Прикосновение обожгло. И почему-то не только руки, но и сердце.

— Я не играю в снежки, — Цзян Чэн поднял на него глаза, ловя взгляд. Почему они стоят так близко друг к другу? — Но если бы играл, то непременно бы надел. Мне мои руки дороги, снег у нас холодный.

Он просто держал его пальцы в своих ладонях. Просто грел. Не позволяя себе ничего другого. Но сердце Лань Си Чэня было готово выломать грудную клетку. Такой сумасшедший стук. А он уже и не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует его.

— Глава Ордена Цзян… ваше предложение пройтись все еще в силе? — что угодно, только не эта сводящая с ума близость, от которой тяжело дышать. Или он просто отвык от физической нагрузки?

Цзян Чэн сделал вид, что задумался, а потом кивнул с демонстративно благосклонным видом.

— Думаю, полчаса у нас есть. Вэй Ин закончит последние приготовления, а я немного отдохну. Ума не приложу, с чего вдруг все решили вспомнить обо мне.

Цзян Чэн подождал, пока Лань Си Чэнь закутается в свою накидку, спрячет отогретые руки и поравняется с ним, и направился неторопливым шагом к выходу с тренировочной площадки.

— Потому что вы вовсе не такой, каким хотите казаться? — мороз слегка пощипывал щеки, но Лань Си Чэну было тепло. Ладони горели огнем, и от них жар распространялся по всему телу.

— Как вы там говорили… Боюсь разочаровать вас окончательно, но я такой, какой есть. Кажется, цитирование вышло искаженным, какая жалость.

— Я помню вас другим, — негромко произнес Лань Си Чэнь, боясь всколыхнуть то, что Цзян Чэн, возможно, не хотел бы вспоминать.

— Я вас тоже. И это не удивительно. Мы меняемся.

— Вы выглядите уставшим.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — проворчал Цзян Чэн совсем как раньше.

— С недавних пор я стал сторонником горькой правды, — Лань Си Чэнь постарался, чтобы его голос не дрогнул при этих словах. И, кажется, у него даже получилось.

— Это больно большей частью.

Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул.  
— Но не то, что нельзя пережить.

Цзян Чэн неопределенно хмыкнул и замолчал, о чем-то задумавшись. И Лань Си Чэнь, решивший не нарушать эту тишину, просто наслаждался прогулкой. Он привык к каменному мешку своей кельи, и сейчас воспринимал мир, словно новорожденный. Учился радоваться простым вещам, видеть красоту в окружающем. И не вспоминать, раз за разом погружаясь в отчаяние и чувство вины. И…

— Я совсем забыл, — он даже остановился, когда до него дошло. Вскинул глаза на замершего рядом Цзян Чэна. И улыбнулся чуть смущенно. — Глава Ордена Цзян, я забыл поздравить вас с днем рождения.

Тот поднял бровь и обреченно вздохнул, пряча улыбку.

— Поздравляйте. До окончания суток еще есть время. Вы почти не опоздали.

— О, прекратите! — Лань Си Чэнь несильно ударил его по плечу. И замер, не зная, что сказать, рассеянно разглаживая ладонью примявший от его удара мех накидки. Обычно у него не было проблем со словами, но теперь он растерялся.

— Помочь? — насмешливо произнес Цзян Чэн спустя почти минуту молчания. — Повторяйте за мной: «Вань Инь, вы, конечно, ехидная зараза, но раз уж родились, поздравляю вас с этим».

— Цзян Чэн! — не выдержал Лань Си Чэнь, и тот рассмеялся. А до Лань Си Чэна дошло, что по имени он назвал его в первый раз. — Простите…

— О, мне даже понравилось. Столько эмоций.

— С днем рождения, Вань Инь. Цзян Чэн, — выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь, ловя его взгляд. — Я хотел бы пожелать вам покоя вот здесь, — он положил ладонь на его грудь. — И ощущения счастья — вот здесь, — сдвинул руку, накрывая сердце.

Цзян Чэн замер под этим его касанием. Напрягся, кажется, до звона, и расслабился, слабо и почему-то обреченно улыбаясь.

— Спасибо. За то, что верите в свои слова — особенно.

Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой:  
— В мире осталось так мало вещей, в которые я по-настоящему верю. Мое пожелание вам — в их числе.

Цзян Чэн посмотрел за его плечо куда-то вдаль, и, качнув головой, словно принимая какое-то решение, развернулся, делая приглашающий жест рукой.

— Теперь я, пожалуй, переживу этот день. Подарка не будет?

Лань Си Чэнь тут же заалел ушами. И неловко мотнул головой, пытаясь вернуть выпавшую от порыва ветра прядку на место.

— Будет. Когда вернемся и для подарков настанет время. Правда, я не уверен, что он вам понравится.

Цзян Чэн с рассеянным видом помог ему с волосами.  
— Уверен, вам удастся меня удивить.

— Это не было моей целью, но если у меня получится… — Лань Си Чэнь пожал плечами, невольно замерев на секунду от прикосновения к своим волосам.

Где-то за спиной раздался далекий задорный смех, и Цзян Чэн остановился.

— Кажется, наше время вышло. Нужно вернуться к гостям. Принять поздравления и закончить наконец этот день.

— Вы же подарите мне день завтрашний? — Лань Си Чэнь пытался поймать его взгляд.

— Вы все еще не оставили идею с портретом?

— Я упрям.

— В моих ближайших планах — пережить день сегодняшний. Так далеко я не заглядываю.

— Даже если я помогу вам его пережить?

— Это шантаж?

— Всего лишь мое желание. Я вас… нарисую, Вань Инь. И заберу с собой это лицо, — совершенно не задумываясь о том, что делает, Лань Си Чэнь провел кончиками пальцев по его скулам.

Цзян Чэн втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Повел головой, и пальцы Лань Си Чэна прошлись случайной лаской по его приоткрытым губам. Подушечки на секунду обожгло горячим дыханием, и оба замерли, глядя в глаза друг друга с непониманием, почти испугом.

Отшатнулись они одновременно. Лань Си Чэнь отдернул руку, Цзян Чэн отвернулся. В унисон прозвучал и судорожный выдох.

— Ваш ответ? — очень тихо выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь, алея мочками ушей.

— Завтрашний день… Хорошо, — Цзян Чэн кивнул головой и развернулся в противоположную сторону. — А теперь, если вы не против, вернемся?

— Я обещал, что помогу вам провести этот вечер. И я помогу.

Он обещал. Но если бы знал заранее, то сбежал бы сразу, как только закончились поздравления. Сбежал сам и утянул бы Цзян Чэна с собой. Выдрал бы его из цепких пальцев Не Хуай Сана, который не отходил ни на шаг, и даже за праздничным столом занял место по левую руку от хозяина, признав за Вэй Ином право занять правую. И чем дальше — тем больше этот двойной день рождения скатывался в хаос. Вэй Ин привез с собой не один кувшин так любимой им «Улыбки императора», Цзян Чэн поставил на стол вино из лотосов. И, хотя ни Лань Си Чэнь, ни Лань Ван Цзи не прикасались к алкоголю, окружающие ни в чем себе не отказывали. Вэй Ин пил мало, хмелел медленно, пару чарок выпил и сам именинник. Лань Си Чэнь лишь сделал вид, что пригубил вино и отставил свою чашу в сторону. Еда была вкусной, сладости — восхитительными. Забывший на целый год о таких простых и земных радостях, как вкусная еда, Лань Си Чэнь откровенно наслаждался даже острой пищей, ловя удивленный и задумчивый взгляд брата. Но, стоило признать, что ему было хорошо. Может, не спокойно, но уютно и тепло. Он грелся в чужом смехе, с удовольствием наблюдал за проказами Вэй Ина и тем, как смущается молодежь, которой от него доставалось острот. И исподтишка наблюдал за виновником торжества.

Цзян Чэн улыбался. Вежливо, расслабленно, огрызался на подколки Вэй Ина, защищал то племянника, то его друзей от его нападок и, кажется, был счастлив в окружении друзей, несмотря на все свое ворчание до этого. А потом…

А потом Лань Си Чэнь, который никак не мог выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы вручить свой подарок, увидел, как уже совсем не трезвый Не Хуай Сан откровенно соблазняет Цзян Чэна, и внутри… полыхнуло. Непонятной, никогда ранее не испытываемой ревностью. Темное желание поднялось из самой глубины, и Лань Си Чэнь поспешил уйти под каким-то не самым удачным предлогом, наплевав на то, как это будет выглядеть. Видеть Не Хуай Сана, заглядывающего в лицо Цзян Чэна, старающегося коснуться его лишний раз, он не мог. Он не возненавидел его после пещеры, стараясь просто держаться подальше. Но сейчас… сейчас ревело внутри пламя бешенства и ненависти, сила которой приводила в ужас. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, не понимал эти эмоции и не умел их контролировать. Покалывало кончики пальцев, зудели губы, он не мог заставить себя успокоиться, остановиться. Нужно было разложить эти чувства, понять их, дать название. Но вместо этого он метался по ярко освещенной резиденции, словно спятивший меч. Откуда? Почему они появились в нем? О, небеса…

— Брат? — голос Лань Чжаня был той стеной, в которую он врезался. Остановился резко, пряча лицо за водопадом волос. — Что случилось, Лань Хуань? Ты ушел так внезапно.

— Мне… мне просто стало нехорошо, — почти-правда, учитывая то, что чувствовал он себя действительно отвратительно.

— Может, нужна помощь целителя? Еда была слишком острой?

Лань Си Чэнь мотнул головой, усилием воли подавляя поднявшуюся волну раздражения.  
— Все хорошо, Лань Чжань, возвращайся к мужу и гостям.

— Да, возвращайся, а то Вэй Ин без твоего присмотра снова куда-нибудь вляпается.

Голос Цзян Чэна прозвучал слишком неожиданно. Особенно такой: звенящий от сдерживаемых чувств, напряженный, кажется, даже немного злой. Его обладатель вышел из тени, поравнялся с Лань Чжанем и, обменявшись с ним взглядами, посмотрел на Лань Си Чэна. Лань Чжань только едва заметно кивнул и исчез, растворившись в тени, из которой минутой раньше появился Цзян Чэн.

— Вы обещали мне помочь пережить этот вечер. Если все хорошо, то почему вы ушли?

Лань Си Чэнь, вспомнив ладонь Не Хуай Сана на талии Цзян Чэна, поджал губы.  
— Судя по тому, что я видел, вам не нужна помощь. По крайней мере, моя помощь.

Цзян Чэн сдвинул брови, и на лбу появилась глубокая морщинка.  
— Вы злитесь?

— У меня нет оснований для злости.

Оснований нет, но он определенно был зол. И это чувство ему очень не нравилось, словно было противно самой его природе.

— Но вы злитесь, — Цзян Чэн подошел еще ближе, оказываясь всего лишь на расстоянии тепла. Провел кончиком пальца по надбровной дуге, коснулся уголка глаза. — Вы больше не сияете. Что бы ни было причиной вашей злости, оно того не стоит.

Лань Си Чэню тут же захотелось отшатнуться и одновременно податься вперед, навстречу касаниям, которые на самом деле были верхом неприличия, и в любых других обстоятельствах, и с другим человеком он посчитал бы их оскорблением. Но Цзян Чэн… И почему-то всплыло в памяти, что там, в зале, Цзян Чэн ни разу не коснулся Не Хуай Сана в ответ.

— Простите, — Лань Си Чэнь отвернулся, закрывая глаза и пряча кипящие в них эмоции, в которых не мог разобраться и которых на самом деле не должен был испытывать. — Я отвык от общества такого количества людей. Пристань Лотоса слишком непохожа на Облачные Глубины.

— Вам неприятно здесь находиться?

— Что? Нет! — Лань Си Чэнь кинул на Цзян Чэна, все еще стоящего недопустимо близко, гневный взгляд. — Как вы могли подумать такое?

— Вам явно неуютно здесь.

— Не в этом дело… Просто… просто от эмоций я тоже отвык.

Цзян Чэн покачал головой.  
— Я не буду спрашивать вас, что за эмоции вас одолели. Велик шанс, что тогда вы сбежите не только из зала, но и из Пристани Лотоса, а это не тот подарок, который бы мне хотелось получить. И, кстати, о подарке…

Он многозначительно замолчал, а Лань Си Чэнь смущенно заалел ушами, вспомнив, что так и не отдал Цзян Чэну свой. Никак не комментируя собственное поведение, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию еще большей неловкостью, он отступил и достал из складок одеяния коробочку.

— Я действительно не знаю, что можно подарить человеку, у которого все есть. Я хотел сделать подарок не Главе Ордена, а человеку, но, боюсь, что ошибся с выбором.

Цзян Чэн кивнул головой, принимая его слова, открыл коробочку и замер. Кажется, Лань Си Чэню все-таки удалось его удивить.  
— Веер?

— Тешань. Боевой веер. Я нанес на него защитные заклинания. Одно из самых красивых и опасных оружий в мире. Но вы, я уверен, с легкостью научитесь им управлять.

Цзян Чэн прикусил губу и извлек веер из коробки. Сделанный в цветах Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, большой, тяжелый, с матово сияющими лезвиями — он был невероятно красив. От него веяло опасностью, мощью. А стоило Цзян Чэну раскрыть его, как Цзы Дянь на его пальце полыхнул, а на лезвиях веера весело и зло заплясали молнии, отражаясь в глазах его нового обладателя.

— Кажется, они подружились, — зачарованно выдохнул Лань Си Чэнь, который и предположить не мог, как будет смотреться Цзян Чэн с его подарком. О, небеса, сейчас тот был просто восхитителен. Роскошен. Сияющие глаза, тонкие черты лица, чуть приоткрытые губы. И это ощущение… словно рядом с хищником. Ласковым и невероятно опасным.

Лань Си Чэнь облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, и взгляд Цзян Чэна тут же метнулся к нему.

— Спасибо, — после недолго молчания выдохнул он чуть хриплым голосом. — Это невероятный подарок, вам действительно удалось меня удивить. И теперь мне будет чем заняться долгими зимними вечерами.

— Это оружие вам подходит, как никому другому, — Лань Си Чэнь даже выдохнул облегченно. Слова Цзян Чэна словно лаской прошлись по позвоночнику. Выбирая ему подарок, Лань Си Чэнь не особо задумывался. По правде говоря, о боевом веере Лань Си Чэнь подумал бы в последнюю очередь, если бы, прогуливаясь по галерее с портретами, не увидел такой же у одного из предыдущих глав Ордена. В их время мало кто пользовался таким оружием, владение им требовало невероятной ловкости и умения, но почему-то он был уверен, что Цзян Чэн, с его упорством и упрямством — справится.

— Спасибо, — повторил Цзян Чэн, бережно возвращая веер в коробочку. — Но этот день еще не закончился. Вы не хотите вернуться в зал? Там, конечно, полный хаос, но весело.

— Нет, я действительно отвык от шума. И не хочу портить веселье кислым видом. Я лучше вспомню о правиле «девяти часов», дабы вам не на что было жаловаться моему брату.

Цзян Чэн негромко рассмеялся.  
— В таком случае, не буду настаивать. Я могу вас проводить?

— Не стоит, — Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой. — Я доберусь сам, а вам лучше вернуться к гостям. Боюсь, внимание моего брата сосредоточенно только на Вэй Ине, а, значит, все остальные гости остались без надзора. Но весь завтрашний день мой.

— Когда тридцать минут позирования превратились в целый день? — с веселым, немного пьяным изумлением спросил Цзян Чэн.

— Когда я понял, что мне не хватит этих тридцати минут? — улыбка Лань Си Чэна была лукавой, почти той, прежней. — Хороших снов, Вань Инь. С днем рождения и пусть ваша жизнь приносит вам только радость.


	2. Chapter 2

Он не собирался рисовать в Пристани Лотоса. Он не думал, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет снова начать заниматься живописью. Он всегда рисовал на порыве души, а если она почти умерла — до картин ли? Но кто бы знал, что здесь он найдет то, что так сильно, до зудящих пальцев, захочется переложить на холст? Что Цзян Чэн станет его вдохновением, что его безупречно красивое лицо он будет видеть во сне?

Все утро Лань Си Чэнь жил предвкушением. И пусть празднество затянулось до поздней ночи, и Пристань Лотоса сейчас больше напоминала сонное царство, он нашел чем заняться в ожидании.

Он расспросил местных слуг и вышел в город, чтобы вернуться спустя несколько часов, но со всем тем, что было ему необходимо. Он нашел место, где освещение было идеальным. Он приготовил холст, проверил новенькие кисти и краски. И встал у окна, глядя на заснеженную долину. Гор Облачных Глубин не хватало, он соскучился по их незыблемости, но…

Но почему-то только здесь он снова начал чувствовать себя живым. Была ли тому виной смена обстановки или что-то еще, он в любом случае был благодарен Лань Чжаню за то, что привез его сюда. И Цзян Чэну. Вань Иню, который вдруг заполнил его жизнь до краев. Незаметно для Лань Си Чэня так быстро изгнал пустоту, согрев одной свой улыбкой. И эту улыбку, это тепло он хотел забрать с собой. Пусть только на картине.

Но в его комнате Цзян Чэн оказался далеко не сразу. Услышав, как просыпается Пристань Лотоса, Лань Си Чэнь дал время на обычные дела и только потом, когда позади осталось сонное утро и такой же сонный обед, он перехватил Главу Ордена выходящим из обеденной залы. Тот немного поехидничал в своей обычной манере на тему некоторых упрямых, но вслед за Лань Си Ченем пошел. Переступил порог его комнаты, оценил приготовления и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я вряд ли могу похвастаться усидчивостью.

— Я не прошу вас сидеть, не двигаясь, — Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся. Помог ему устроиться и отошел на шаг, оценивая композицию. — Вы невероятно красивы.

Цзян Чэн кинул на него тяжелый взгляд.  
— Я даже не буду спрашивать, что именно вы пили с утра и где это нашли.

— А еще совершенно невыносимы. Я даже готов обидеться. А обида гостя — пятно на репутации хозяина.

— И чем мне загладить свою вину? — Цзян Чэн сузил глаза, ничем другим не отмечая, что заметил его попытки ответить в той же манере.

— Заслужить прощение за свои резкие слова будет непросто, — Лань Си Чэнь, в голову которого пришла идея, подошел почти вплотную. Медленно выдохнул, искренне надеясь, что за эту шалость не будет выставлен вон, и стянул с головы Цзян Чэна ленту и заколку. Отпущенные на свободу волосы тяжелой волной легли на плечи, Цзян Чэн возмущенно вскинулся, а зачарованный Лань Си Чэнь пропустил сквозь пальцы волнистую прядку, наслаждаясь ощущением текущего шелка. В таком обрамлении лицо Цзян Чэна стало мягче, беззащитней, моложе. И сам Цзян Чэн — словно ежик, лишившийся враз своих иголок.

— Вы… — Лань Си Чэнь сглотнул. И голос внезапно просел. — Вы действительно невероятны.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь! — и даже явная угроза в голосе разозлившегося Цзян Чэна не пугала. — Это переходит все границы.

Цзян Чэн поднял руки, чтобы вернуть себе прежнюю прическу, но Лань Си Чэнь подался к нему, кладя ладони на пальцы.

— Нет. Пожалуйста. Я хочу нарисовать вас именно таким. Никто и никогда не увидит этот портрет, как никто не видел вас с распущенными волосами. Я обещаю вам. Никто и никогда. Он будет только для меня. Позвольте.

— Лань Си Чэнь.

От звуков собственного имени, которое Цзян Чэн произнес в первый раз с момента их знакомства, Лань Си Чэнь вздрогнул. Похоже, он сделал то, что делать был не должен. Задел гораздо глубже, чем сам мог предположить. Но делать вид, что ничего не произошло — неправильно. Так что только вперед, до самого конца.

— Простите мне мое самоуправство, — с настоящей виной в голосе произнес он. — Я не знаю причин, по которым вы не хотите, чтобы кто-то видел вас таким. Я не хотел причинить вам боль или разозлить вас. Но я сохраню это в своем сердце.

— Нет никаких причин, — криво усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, из которого словно весь воздух выпустили. — С распущенными волосами я выгляжу смазливым мальчишкой, а это не то, что нужно Главе Ордена.

— Но ваши глаза выдают вас. Ваш характер и силу. Любой, кто заглянет в них, — поймет, какой вы на самом деле. Но такой вы, как сейчас… Это слишком большое искушение. Позвольте мне нарисовать вас таким.

— Вам нравится мысль быть единственным?

— Нравится, — не стал отрицать Лань Си Чэнь и, поправив его прядку, отошел к холсту. Сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов и взялся за кисть.

Мазки ложились на холст легко. Лань Си Чэнь не мог вспомнить, когда еще он рисовал с таким удовольствием и упоением, откровенно и беззастенчиво любуясь своей моделью. Лицо Цзян Чэна, его черты, разрез глаз и разлет бровей — все в нем приводило Лань Си Чэня в восторг. И он даже не понял, когда и в какой момент этот восторг сменился возбуждением. Легким, сладким, немного тянущим возбуждением, от которого было не больно, а томно. Когда краснеют губы, когда язык раз за разом проходится по ним в очередной бесполезной попытке увлажнить. Когда дыхание становится чуть более тяжелым, а желания приобретают иной оттенок. Коснуться губами губ, почувствовать их вкус.

Испугаться бы, сгореть со стыда, ибо такие мысли недостойны и далеки от пристойности и благочестия. Но взгляд Цзян Чэна, его дыхание, и эта тягучая тишина только больше затягивали его в водоворот. Даже будучи юным адептом, Лань Си Чэнь не испытывал подобных желаний с такой силой. Свое взросление он перенес вполне спокойно под бдительным присмотром учителей и с помощью холодных источников и не мог даже предположить, что внутри него осталось что-то… такое. Он не раз становился свидетелем поцелуев брата с супругом. Видел, каким пожаром горят глаза Лань Чжаня. И спокойно проходил мимо, сначала погруженный в свое прошлое, а потом — даже не допуская мысли о том, что у него может быть так же.

У него и не было так же. Его желание не туманило рассудок, от него не дрожали пальцы. Но если бы сейчас Цзян Чэн протянул ему руку — он, не колеблясь, принял бы ее, забыв о собственной добродетели. У него никогда не было отношений, не считая единичных экспериментов в шестнадцать с самим собой и женщиной гораздо старше него, благодаря которой он мог не считаться девственником. Но мужчины никогда его не привлекали, хотя, как художник, он ценил красоту и не делил ее на мужскую и женскую. Но из любого правила есть исключения. И, возможно, он действительно испугался бы собственных эмоций, если бы не билась на краю сознания мысль о том, что, возможно, всему виной не сам Цзян Чэн, а живопись. Что его возбуждение — лишь следствие того, что он в первый раз держит кисть за долгое время и занимается любимым делом. Тогда все это растает без следа, как только волшебство создания картины уйдет, а Цзян Чэн перестанет быть моделью. Соберет свои волосы, повзрослеет и станет все тем же ехидным мужчиной, которого Лань Си Чэнь узнал.

***

…Солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, и сумерки наполнили комнату, когда Лань Си Чэнь наконец отложил кисть. Оценил свою работу и улыбнулся, оставшись доволен увиденным. Цзян Чэн получился именно таким, каким он его увидел. Осталось только добавить фон и несколько деталей.

— Спасибо, — с чувством выдохнул он, поднимаясь с места. Цзян Чэн, облегченно вздохнув, тут же принялся собирать волосы.

— Не скажу, что подобное времяпровождение в списке моих любимых. У меня затекла спина и плечи.

— О, а вот и стенания, — Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся. Он давно не чувствовал такого подъема. И настроение было отличным. Словно… словно все, что когда-то произошло — перестало иметь для него значение. Или он просто наконец-то смирился со своим прошлым.

— Я терпел, держа их в себе, несколько часов. Так что имею право, — Цзян Чэн встал, потянулся, разминая затекшее тело, и взгляд Лань Си Чэня поневоле прикипел к его подтянутой фигуре и тому, как натянулась ткань на груди и прессе. — Надеюсь, мои страдания этого стоили, и вы довольны.

— Да. Я давно не испытывал такого удовольствия.

— Я могу посмотреть?

— Работа еще не закончена.

— То есть — нет?

— То есть позже, когда я завершу ее. И нет, я вам ее не оставлю.

— Я и не прошу. У меня нет желания лицезреть свою физиономию где-то еще, кроме зеркала. Но… может быть, если у вас найдется время и желание — вы напишете портрет Цзинь Лина? Он взрослеет и меняется, а мне хотелось бы сохранить его таким, какой он сейчас.

— Юным, дерзким и очень ранимым? Боюсь, он будет не в восторге от идеи.

— Это мои проблемы — убедить его. Но во всем этом не будет смысла, если вы откажетесь.

Лань Си Чэнь опустил взгляд.  
— Я не могу обещать, как бы ни хотел. Это не зависит от моего желания.

— Даже если Цзинь Лин — модель гораздо более интересная, чем я?

— Красота — в глазах смотрящего, — ответил Лань Си Чэнь, уже перестав удивляться тем словам, которые срываются с его собственных губ.

— Я не понимаю, — спустя долгое мгновение молчания Цзян Чэн покачал головой. — Но больше не буду вас пытать. Но вот об ужине напомню. Даже художники должны питаться не только воздухом. Иначе сил поднять кисточку не останется. Вы любите сладкое?

Лань Си Чэнь метнул на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Вчера я съел слишком много пирожных?

Цзян Чэн недоуменно сморгнул и залился смехом, прижимая ладонь к лицу.

— О, небеса… Вы просто очаровательны. Я не знаю, сколько пирожных вы вчера съели, — он пофыркивал совсем как кошка, и даже не пытался вернуть себе серьезный вид. — Но я прикажу приготовить больше.

— Не надо!

— Это уже мне решать, — Цзян Чэн отнял руку от лица, глядя на него. — К сожалению, дела не ждут, так что мне придется вас покинуть. Надеюсь, вы все-таки не забудете про ужин. Иначе я буду вынужден привести вас на него, перекинув через плечо. И я не думаю, что такой способ вам понравится, даже если Вэй Ин и ваши адепты будут в восторге.

— Я приду, — с преувеличенным раздражением бросил Лань Си Чэнь, и Цзян Чэн, хмыкнув себе под нос, оставил его одного.

…Ему нужно на воздух. На чистый свежий и прохладный воздух. Одному.

Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул и, приведя в порядок инструменты и укрыв холст от нечаянного взгляда, оделся и вышел из резиденции. Немного поразмыслив, он решил прогуляться к пристани. Подальше от вездесущих слуг и внимания их хозяина.

К вечеру еще больше похолодало. Снег под ногами скрипел, редкие снежинки искрились в свете факелов. Обычная городская суета не раздражала, но и покоя в сердце не было. Что-то странное происходило с ним, Лань Си Ченем. Еще три дня назад он чувствовал себя живым призраком, бесплотной тенью, скользящей между живыми. Его память была его палачом, а будущее виделось безрадостным и унылым. Всего три дня назад. И как много изменилось за эти три дня!

Он улыбается, даже смеется, снова дышит легко и свободно, и обрел вдохновение. И он снова слышит свое сердце. И совсем не хочется думать о том, что так стучит оно только рядом с Цзян Чэном. Человеком, чьи глаза — самое красивое, что когда-либо видел Лань Си Чэнь.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь!

Лань Си Чэнь по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов вперед и остановился, словно уткнувшись в невидимую стену. Этот голос. Тут же захотелось скрыться, как бы малодушно это не было.

— Не Хуай Сан, — вместо этого он медленно развернулся навстречу спешащему Верховному заклинателю. И куда только ушла вся неловкость, легкая неуклюжесть и робость «Незнайки»? Насколько хорошим актером Не Хуай Сан должен быть, если смог обманывать столько лет всех?

— Лань Си Чэнь, — Не Хуай Сан улыбнулся почти так же, как когда-то, но взгляд — цепкий, пронизывающий был полон совсем другого чувства. И он больше не называл его старшим братом. Словно все, что было до — было в какой-то другой жизни и не с ними. — Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

— Если вы о том, что произошло в храме, то я не хочу об этом говорить, — холодно, но вежливо ответил Лань Си Чэнь.

— О, я не стал бы беспокоить вас по такому поводу. Все, что я хотел попросить у вас — это чтобы вы уехали. Празднество закончилось, причин находиться здесь больше нет.

— Вы выгоняете меня? — Лань Си Чэнь вскинул бровь. Удивление было сильным. Не Хуай Сан, хоть и перестал быть тем «Незнайкой», над которым все смеялись, никогда не позволил бы себе такого неуважения. Без серьезной на то причины.

— Я не имею на это права, у Пристани Лотоса есть Глава, и это не я. Я всего лишь прошу, — Не Хуай Сан прижал руки к груди, изображая смирение и мольбу. — Вы вернулись в мир, но мне кажется, что вы не готовы снова стать его частью. Или этот мир не готов принять вас. Еще не готов.

Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул. Что-то в голосе Не Хуай Сана, его позе или взгляде… Лань Си Чэнь не видел лжи. Но и всей правды Не Хуай Сан не говорил тоже.

— Может, не стоит отвечать за весь мир? И я благодарен за такую заботу обо мне, но воздух Пристани Лотоса мне нравится не меньше. К тому же здесь мой брат и мой зять. Было бы невежливо оставить их.

— Разве дела Ордена не требуют вашего присутствия?

Лань Си Чэнь сделал шаг, вынуждая Не Хуай Сана выпрямиться и заглянуть в глаза. Кажется, он понял, в чем проблема. Но это было так нелепо, что Лань Си Чэнь не поверил сам себе.

— Я хотел бы знать истинную причину вашей настойчивости. Вам ведь все равно, куда именно меня отсылать, главное, чтобы подальше отсюда. Уж не в хозяине ли Пристани Лотоса дело?

Не Хуай Сан улыбнулся. Мило, чуть наивно.  
— Цзян Чэн — мой друг. Я всего лишь хотел помочь ему. Мне кажется, его обещание тяготит его.

— Какое обещание?

— Вэй Ин попросил его отвлечь вас. И он, и ваш брат очень беспокоятся о вас. А Цзян Чэн — лучший раздражитель из всех возможных.

— Он пообещал им отвлечь меня? — одними губами спросил он. Сердце замерло в своей наивысшей точке, и вдруг стало трудно дышать.

— Всего лишь чтобы вы не чувствовали себя здесь одиноко. Это невероятно мило. Цзян Чэн очень добр, — Не Хуай Сан расцвел улыбкой. — Разумеется, это тайна, и я бы никогда не раскрыл ее вам, если бы не видел, как суета Пристани Лотоса тяжела для вас.

— Это… — Лань Си Чэнь не знал, что сказать. Разочарование разливалось внутри едкой желчью, горчило на языке. — Я подумаю об этом.

Сейчас он был готов пообещать что угодно, только бы остаться одному.

— Я не сомневаюсь в вашем верном решении, Цзэ У Цзюнь, — Не Хуай Сан обозначил поклон и ушел, оставив Лань Си Чэна одного. Разбитого и раздавленного. А он… Не было злости или обиды. Была только глупая и такая сильная боль. Цзян Чэн…

Лань Си Чэнь развернулся и поспешил прочь. От резкого движения накидка соскользнула с плеч, но он даже не стал ее поднимать. Ложь. Все ложь. И слова, и эта накидка. Снова ложь! Кажется, даже сам воздух стал гуще, еще холоднее. Так трудно дышать. Пристань Лотоса мгновенно выцвела, звуки ушли. Только горечь во рту, стиснутые кулаки и сухо горящие глаза были реальными. Кажется, сама земля под ногами начала жечь, и Лань Си Чэнь почти сорвался на бег. Спрятать лицо, вернуться домой, что угодно, только бы не ходить по той же земле. Ложь…

Среди десятка пришвартованных лодок найти ту, на которой они приплыли, было нетрудно. Он перемахнул на ее борт и забился в свою каюту, пряча потемневшее перекошенное лицо. Его самоконтроль трещал по швам, а здесь его никто не увидит. И можно… можно отпустить себя. Хотелось орать и крушить скудную обстановку, но он только сжался, как когда-то в своей почти такой же крохотной келье. Наверное, это его наказание. И бесполезны размышления о том, что он, в общем-то, не имеет права на обиду. Цзян Чэн ничего не обещал ему, не предлагал. Он просто заботился в своей неповторимой манере. По велению сердца? Или по просьбе? И что еще он был готов сделать ради Вэй Ина? Ложь? Только кто солгал? Цзян Чэн, окружая его заботой, или Лань Си Чэнь — сам себе, поверив в то, во что хотел верить. Разочарование в самом себе, почти детская обида на брата и зятя, неправильная ненависть к Не Хуай Сану накатывали, как волны на песок. Шипели, отступали и накрывали снова.

И крутились в голове раз за разом колючие мысли. Он понимал, как глупо все то, о чем он думает, что это — истерика, и она недостойна мужчины, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Он поверил заботе, что, возможно, нужен кому-то. Голодное до радости сердце ликовало всего лишь несколько часов назад. И вот теперь…

Он уже почти не чувствовал холода. Мерное покачивание лодки убаюкивало. Но это опасно. Если он задержится здесь еще немного, то уснет навсегда. А это слишком просто. Такой исход — не для него. Он не заслужил такую быструю смерть. Не Мин Цзюэ, А-Яо… Сердце уже привычно сжалось и перед глазами вновь замелькали картинки прошлого. Их встречи, смех, нотации и теплая улыбка. Ложь. Правда. И его слепота — лишь его вина.

Он был весь в своей памяти, словно во сне, когда его плечо сжали безжалостные пальцы, а далекий окрик всколыхнул туман, который окутывал его пуховым платком. Лань Си Чэнь с трудом открыл глаза, удивляясь почему слиплись ресницы, напоролся на бешеный и испуганный взгляд Цзян Чэна, и губы дрогнули в улыбке. Даже такой тот был невероятно красив.

— Вань Инь…

— Скажите ради всех богов и небес, какого демона вы вдруг решили покончить жизнь самоубийством таким способом?! И что вам сделал я, если вы решили преподнести мне такой подарок?! — Цзян Чэн рычал, вокруг суетился кто-то еще. Лань Си Чэня вытянули из его угла, растормошили, прижали к теплой груди. Запахло алкоголем, в губы ткнулось холодное горлышко, но Лань Си Чэнь упрямо мотнул головой. Он не будет пить.

Цзян Чэн выругался, отвернулся, хлебнул из кувшина сам и…

По всему телу Лань Си Чэня прошла дрожь, и сразу следом — жар, от которого мгновенно заломило кости, и его словно сбросило с небес на землю, окунув в реальность. Он слабо вскинулся, но было поздно. Губы прижались к губам, язык прошелся горячей лаской, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, и внутрь полился обжигающий алкоголь. Лань Си Чэнь впился пальцами в плечи Цзян Чэна, но тот отстранился только, когда последняя капля оказалась внутри.

— Вы с ума сошли?!

— О, вы снова живы, — Цзян Чэн все еще злился. Его голос был полон гнева и чуть подрагивал от эмоций, и Лань Си Чэнь невольно вжал голову в плечи. Попробовал пошевелиться, чтобы выбраться из слишком тесных объятий, но был мгновенно поднят на руки.

— Лучше не дергайтесь, — рыкнул Цзян Чэн, вынесший его на палубу, словно жених — невесту. — И будьте добры выжить, чтобы я мог убить вас собственноручно.

— Поставьте меня, — слабо запротестовал Лань Си Чэнь. Ему было стыдно, от возвращающегося тепла начало ломить тело. И эта боль — сильная, острая, заставляла его стискивать мех накидки Цзян Чэна все сильнее.

— Нет уж. Вы потеряли мое доверие. Я надеялся, что вы взрослый и благоразумный человек, но, видимо, зря. Вы обещали мне не делать глупостей.

— Вы тоже обещали, — он не успел удержать живущую внутрь обиду, и та запела в его голосе упреком.

Цзян Чэн кинул на него странный взгляд, но отвечать не стал. Он шел быстро, на ходу отдавая приказания о теплой постели и очаге, о вине со специями. Он даже умудрился унять Вэй Ина, голос которого доносился до Лань Си Чэня сквозь пелену. Но когда они оказались в комнате, явно не его комнате, он попытался еще раз поспорить. Но был без возражений водворен на кровать, где за него принялись умелые руки. Бросивший короткое в ответ на чей-то вопрос: «Я сам!» Цзян Чэн быстро снял с него обувь, ханьфу, потянулся к нижним одеждам, и Лань Си Чэнь попытался увернуться.

— Не надо!

— Право спорить со мной вы также потеряли, — процедил сквозь зубы Цзян Чэн. Сосредоточенное лицо, поджатые губы — Лань Си Чэнь смотрел на него и смотрел, не в силах отвести глаза. Неужели вся его забота была лишь по чужой просьбе?

Оставшись практически обнаженным, Лань Си Чэнь покраснел до корней волос. И хотя Цзян Чэн действовал очень деликатно и прикрыл его согретым одеялом, все равно уткнулся в подушку*, пряча лицо. Как понять, что за чувства сейчас живут в нем? Обида, разочарование, сожаление, злость, стыд, что-то еще… На что из этого он имеет право? Разве что на стыд.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь, вам нужно выпить это, если не хотите завтра слечь с жаром и лихорадкой, — голос Цзян Чэна уже не дрожал от ярости, хотя и был полон легкой угрозы.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я больше не доставлю вам проблем. Как только рассветет, я уеду.

Не хотелось поворачиваться, показывать лицо, но это было так глупо и по-детски. Так что, сделав над собой усилие, он все-таки отпустил подушку и весьма неловко перевернулся. Кровь бежала по стремительно расширившимся сосудам, и тело все еще ощутимо болело. Он не чувствовал холода, но легкую дрожь было не унять.

— Уедете? — Цзян Чэн отдал ему пиалу и, придержав руки, чтобы горячее вино со специями не расплескалось, проследил за тем, чтобы он выпил все до капли. — Вам так плохо здесь?

— Не мне, — Лань Си Чэнь мотнул головой. Алкоголь растекался по телу, щеки раскраснелись, уходила дрожь. Он не умел и не любил пить, его реакция на алкоголь была отвратительной, но сейчас опьянение чувствовалось совсем по-другому. Эмоции. Так много эмоций. Колючих, злых, темных. Они рвались наружу, пытаясь выплеснуться то ли криком, то ли слезами. Не прошлое, которое он принял. Прошлое и настоящее, в котором он был один, всегда один. Так горько и стыдно — и слова, что рвались с губ, было не удержать.

— Отпустите. Не трогайте, не смотрите, не разговаривайте. — Как же он жалок! — Я вас напрягаю, вы просто обещали… вы…

Цзян Чэн предельно аккуратно отставил уже пустую пиалу в сторону и, сохраняя каменное выражение лица, молча сгреб Лань Си Чэня в охапку. Прижал к себе, лишив возможности двигаться, надавил на затылок, вжимая лбом в свое плечо. И вдруг выдохнул, странно нежно:  
— Плачьте. Здесь нет никого, кроме нас, а вы безобразно пьяны и забудете все к утру. Просто плачьте.

— Зачем вам это? Зачем вы мне помогаете? — Лань Си Чэнь не попытался отстраниться, только стиснул пальцами одежду, дыша тяжело, часто, со всхлипами. — Ведь это вам не нужно. Ничего не нужно. И я вам не нужен тоже.

Стыдно-стыдно-стыдно. Это новая истерика или затянувшаяся старая? Или это алкоголь?

— Кто сказал вам такой бред? — тело Цзян Чэна под руками напряглось, но Лань Си Чэнь прижался к нему еще ближе, не давая и шанса отстраниться.

— Это ведь была всего лишь просьба. Мой брат и Вэй Ин попросили вас.

Он действительно был пьян. Безобразно пьян. Его снова колотило, детская обида вдруг умножилась на чувство одиночества, которое преследовало его всю жизнь. И пролилась слезами. Горькими, частыми. Горячими и глупыми. Такими… нужными.

А Цзян Чэн внезапно рассмеялся. С облегчением, непонятной радостью.  
— И все? Это и есть причина ваших слез? Не знаю, кто сказал вам это, но даже Вэй Ину не заставить меня делать то, чего я сам не хочу. Цзэ У Цзюнь, Лань Си Чэнь… — он все-таки смог отстранить его от себя и заглянуть в лицо. Покачал головой, проследил кончиком пальца мокрую дорожку, дотронулся до слипшихся кончиков ресниц. И улыбнулся. Невероятно тепло, почти нежно. Так непохоже на того Цзян Чэна, которого все знали.

— Вы не понимаете, — Лань Си Чэнь вздрагивал от этих касаний, беспомощно терзал уже мокрую от его слез одежду. Он почти сидел на коленях Цзян Чэна, завернутый только в одеяло, с оголившимися плечами. Он должен был бы сгореть со стыда, но рассудок холодно отмечал, что он пьян, а значит, можно. — Один. Я всегда один. Это холодно. Но рядом с вами было тепло. Мне казалось… казалось…

— Теперь я понимаю, почему в Облачных Глубинах запрещено пить. Подумать только, а раньше я считал это правило глупым, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн.

— Перестаньте надо мной смеяться.

— Если я перестану смеяться, я вас поцелую. И это вам не понравится гораздо больше.

— Но ведь пьян я, а не вы, — с беспощадной логикой пьяного человека, настроение которого меняется мгновенно, заявил Лань Си Чэнь. Он давно перестал пытаться понять, что за клубок эмоций живет в нем. И мысли словно пустились в пляс. Только где-то на краю сознания жило понимание, что он ведет себя странно, стыдно, недостойно. Что нужно возмутиться, вспомнить, кто он и где он. О своем достоинстве и гордости. Но все меркло, размывалось, превращаясь в далекий туман.

— И такой вы — бесконечно милы. Настолько, что мне тяжело удержаться.

— Пьяный и плачущий?

— С распухшим носом, дрожащими губами, обиженный, растрепанный и беззащитный? Да, несомненно, — Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул и снова прижал его к себе, словно ребенка. — Вы сломаны, Цзэ У Цзюнь. Правилами, воспитанием, репутацией, чужими надеждами и вероломством.

— Где вы были всю мою жизнь? — шепнул Лань Си Чэнь, зажмуриваясь. Что бы было, если бы его другом стал не Гуан Яо, а Цзян Чэн?

— Умирал от ненависти, горел жаждой мести и баловал племянника. Тогда я никого не слышал и не хотел никого слушать. Я жил совсем другими эмоциями. И диалог бы у нас тогда точно не получился. Когда я говорил, что мы все изменились — именно это я и имел в виду.

— У вас был второй шанс разобраться со всем.

— Ну, этот счет друг к другу у нас примерно был одинаковым, так что мы обошлись легким мордобоем и знатной пьянкой. Он наставил мне синяков, а я его перепил. На этом и помирились, — тепло фыркнул Цзян Чэн, ни на секунду не ослабивший объятия, из которых Лань Си Чэнь отчаянно не хотел выбираться.

— Боюсь, такой способ мне не подойдет, — пробормотал Лань Си Чэнь. Он разжал пальцы, отпустив многострадальную одежду Цзян Чэна, и принялся ее разглаживать.

— Определенно. Но я не хотел бы, чтобы вы перестали сиять потому, что когда-то доверились не тому человеку.

— Сиять? — Лань Си Чэнь вскинул взгляд на него, для чего пришлось откинуть голову на словно специально подставленное плечо.

Цзян Чэн только вздохнул, глядя на него. От его глаз, потемневших, тлеющих, почему-то бросило в жар.

— Сиять, — повторил Цзян Чэн. Костяшками пальцев провел по скуле, подбородку, кончиками коснулся припухших от слез губ.

Лань Си Чэнь выдохнул, чувствуя, как словно закипает кровь в венах.  
— Что вы… — и горло свело.

Прикосновение губ к губам было легким, почти неощутимым. Цзян Чэн коснулся раз, другой. Проследил контур, не отрывая своих губ, прихватил нижнюю, обласкал верхнюю. И Лань Си Чэнь, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, возмутиться, подался навстречу, отвечая. Также легко, пробуя, изучая. Сам не заметил, как обнял ладонями лицо, не давая и шанса отстраниться. Почти невинные поцелуи разливались жидким неторопливым огнем по телу, вызывая не желание, а томление и странный трепет. И туман в голове был таким сладким и мягким. И даже когда они закончились, Лань Си Чэнь не отшатнулся, а прижался к плечу.

— Спасибо? — неуверенность Цзян Чэна почти рассмешила Лань Си Чэна.

— Нет, если это был вопрос о том, не благодарность ли это с моей стороны. Во всех остальных случаях — мне понравилось.

— Это значит, что вы не убьете меня, когда протрезвеете? — Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул и, подхватив его на руки, уложил на подушку. Лишившийся его поддержки и тепла, Лань Си Чэнь тут же схватил его за руку, испугавшись, что сейчас останется один.

— Не уходите.

— Это моя постель, — Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. — А я слишком эгоист для того, чтобы лишаться комфорта собственной кровати. Так что я вернусь. И очень надеюсь, что к тому моменту вы будете спать. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Этот день был долгим и нервным. Вы меня здорово напугали. И я еще спрошу, кто сказал вам эту чушь про обещание.

— Так все было не так?

— Да, я уже говорил. Кто-то явно переоценил влияние Вэй Ина на меня. Но даже если бы это была правда, говорить об этом вам — слишком жестоко. И я, кажется, догадываюсь, кто бы это мог быть. Но он вас больше не потревожит.

— Не надо! — тут же вскинулся Лань Си Чэнь.

— Я не собираюсь его убивать, но никто не смеет решать за другого и бить по больному. И этому «кому-то» пора напомнить, что я не настолько изменился, чтобы не выбить зубы любому, кто посмеет обидеть дорогих мне людей. Кем бы он ни был.

— А я вам дорог?

— Кажется, вы пьяны гораздо больше, чем я предполагал, — Цзян Чэн только глаза закатил. Потянулся, чмокнул в нос и отстранился, вставая с кровати. — Да, Цзэ У Цзюнь. За эти три дня вы стали мне бесконечно дороги, видимо, из-за потраченных на вас нервов.

— Вы отвратительны! — в Цзян Чэна полетела подушка, и тот со смехом увернулся.

— Я вам это припомню, — пригрозил он и покинул комнату, все также смеясь.

Оставшись один, Лань Си Чэнь подгреб под себя другую подушку и уткнулся в нее носом. В голове царил полный хаос, но губы сами собой расползались в улыбке. Проблемы и переживания вечера ушли, но на их место пришли новые. Он целовался с Цзян Чэном. И как же хорошо это было. Возможно, завтра ему будет стыдно, и он не сможет заставить себя поднять взгляд, но сегодня он не жалел ни одной секунды. У Цзян Чэна такие мягкие губы, такие сладкие. Лань Си Чэнь отстранился, коснулся своих собственных губ и улыбнулся. Вздохнул и наконец закрыл глаза. Под веками мир словно покачивался, но тело наливалось тяжестью, и он ускользнул в сон, успев подумать только о том, что на нем почти ничего не надето, а Цзян Чэн грозился вернуться.

Похмельная боль была бы достаточным наказанием за его детскую выходку и совершенно не мужскую истерику, но, как назло, голова была вполне ясной и никаких признаков боли не наблюдалось. Проснувшийся гораздо позже положенных пяти часов утра, Лань Си Чэнь позволил себе немного поваляться, не думая ни о чем. Вторая половинка кровати была пуста, но подушка, которую он накануне вечером швырнул, была на месте и даже примята. Запоздалым стыдом обожгло даже щеки, но сожаление так и не появилось. Все, что было вчера, он помнил слишком хорошо, пусть некоторые детали и казались размытыми. Он целовался с Цзян Чэном. Пусть не настолько… глубоко и интимно, как мог бы… О, небеса… Ему не стоит даже думать об этом. Он глава Ордена, он заклинатель и мужчина, в конце концов. Но ведь и Лань Чжань заклинатель и мужчина. И это не мешает ему быть счастливым с другим мужчиной. Который любит его.

При этой мысли настроение Лань Си Чэня словно подернулось пеплом. Он мог привести по крайней мере один довод, нет, причину того, что Цзян Чэн подействовал именно так. Поддержка? Попытка успокоить и увести мысли в другую сторону? И то, и другое в равной степени могло быть верным. Даже если сам Лань Си Чэнь об этом думать не хотел.

Выбравшись из постели, он оглянулся с любопытством. Вчера ему было не до изучения спальни Главы Ордена, но сегодня никто и ничто ему не мешало. Так что он, надев свои нижние одежды и приведя в порядок волосы с помощью позаимствованного у Цзян Чэна гребня, обошел покои, отмечая простоту и функциональность обстановки. Все строго на своих местах, никакого беспорядка. Лань Си Чэнь остановился у очага, прикрыл глаза, напитываясь идущим от него теплом и ощущением уюта. Может, стоило бы уже признать, что ему нравится Цзян Чэн? Хотя бы себе признать, что нравится как мужчина, как человек, как тот, рядом с которым так же тепло и уютно, как с этим очагом. Что он хочет от него большего, чем простых объятий и легких, почти невинных поцелуев. Он ведь не влюбился, нет? Три дня для этого — слишком малый срок. Или все-таки нет?

Лань Си Чэнь медленно выдохнул и решил вернуться в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. И нужно увидеться с Лань Чжанем, успокоить его. И спросить насчет письма. И… еще о чем-нибудь.

Ему повезло: он застал Лань Чжаня в одиночестве и почти сразу по выходу из отведенных ему покоев. Тот устроился в небольшом кабинете и изучал какой-то свиток. Словно почувствовав его приближение, он повернулся, а потом и вовсе встал, откладывая свиток в сторону. Судя по тому, что почти такими же был завален стоящий рядом столик, он был здесь давно.

— Цзэ У Цзюнь. Мы волновались.

— Со мной все хорошо, Лань Чжань, — Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся и, сделав знак брату сесть, устроился по другую сторону стола. — Я вел себя вчера очень глупо?

— Когда кто-то из слуг принес твою меховую накидку, мы решили, что что-то случилось. Хорошо, что Цзян Чэн быстро нашел тебя. Но что именно произошло? Он ничего нам не рассказал. И даже целителю не позволил приблизиться к тебе.

Лань Си Чэнь незаметно перевел дух. Значит, его вчерашняя почти-истерика осталась только между ним и Цзян Чэном.

— Со мной все действительно хорошо. Такого больше не повторится. А-Чжань, Вэй Ин писал письмо Цзян Чэну, не так ли? О том, можешь ли ты привезти с собой меня.

— Это письмо писал я, — ресницы Лань Чжаня только чуть дрогнули, но все сказали лучше любых слов. Лань Чжань удивлен тем, что он вообще знает об этом письме. — Приглашение от Цзян Чэна пришло, когда ты еще не вернулся в мир. А потом я всего лишь хотел сообщить, что ситуация изменилась, хотел быть уверен, что оно распространяется и на тебя тоже.

— Хотел быть уверен в том, не испорчу ли я ему день рождения своим кислым видом? — Лань Си Чэнь усмехнулся и удостоился быстрого огненного взгляд Лань Чжаня. — О, все в порядке. У тебя были все основания для сомнений. В первые недели после возвращения я был не особо адекватен. И что ответил Цзян Чэн?

Уголки губ Лань Чжаня дрогнули в улыбке.

— Что обогреет и утешит, если, разумеется, сам доживет. Вэй Ин говорит, что он стал слишком язвительным и даже он не всегда понимает, где Цзян Чэн шутит, а где говорит серьезно.

Лань Си Чэнь опустил взгляд.

— Мы все изменились. Все… произошедшее оставило свой отпечаток.

Лань Чжань согласно кивнул и вскинул на него требовательный, пронизывающий взгляд.  
— Вчера вечером Цзян Чэн разговаривал с Верховным заклинателем. Тот уехал рано утром.

Лань Си Чэнь замер.  
— Уехал? — одними губами выдохнул он.

— Вэй Ин поехал его провожать, — Лань Чжань продолжал на него смотреть. И под этим взглядом Лань Си Чэнь невольно поежился. То, что большей частью времени Лань Чжань молчал, не делало его дураком. И провести причинно-следственную связь он был способен.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Не услышать. Сказать. Я никогда не видел тебя более живым, чем в эти три дня. И если причиной тому Цзян Чэн, то я должен его поблагодарить.

Лань Си Чэнь охнул, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
— Это так заметно?

— Ты сияешь рядом с ним.

— Это ничего не значит…

— Он не спускает с тебя глаз, когда ты не видишь.

— Мы оба — Главы своих Орденов.

— Пока вы живы — всегда есть возможность, — на лицо Лань Чжаня на мгновение легла тень и тут же исчезла, когда с улицы донесся веселый смех вернувшегося Вэй Ина. Каждая его черточка словно засветилась изнутри, и Лань Си Чэнь наконец-то понял, что значит «сиять». Лань Чжань сиял.

Он покачал головой, отпуская брата, и тот тут же поднялся. Сложив свитки чуть подрагивающими руками, он поклонился и стремительной походкой направился навстречу супругу.

Оставшись один, Лань Си Чэнь прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь про себя и стараясь не замечать легкую тревогу. Цзян Чэн, такой резкий, прямой, порывистый… Лань Си Чэнь был уверен, что причиной поспешного отъезда Не Хуай Сана стал именно он, и его детская истерика. И теперь волновался, что Верховный заклинатель мог затаить обиду на них обоих. И все же… разливалось внутри тепло. Он привык заботиться сам. И к заботе, которой Цзян Чэн окружил его, оказался не готов.

Лань Си Чэнь оправил белоснежную одежду и поднялся. Завтрак он проспал, но вряд ли его оставят голодным. Забавно, но чувство голода он, оказывается, тоже позабыл. Неудивительно, что он так сдал за этот год. Цзян Чэн обещал пирожные. И где-то внутри жила надежда, что они еще остались и ему перепадет штучка.

…День пролетел быстро и незаметно. Лань Си Чэнь успел пообщаться с Вэй Ином, мягко пожурить расшалившихся адептов своего ордена, прогуляться по городку и почти закончить портрет Цзян Чэна. Но чем ближе был вечер, тем больше нетерпения было у Лань Си Чэня. Цзян Чэн не появлялся на глаза, и Лань Си Чэнь даже начал подумывать о том, что тот просто не хочет его видеть. Но Вэй Ин, без труда расшифровавший его ищущий взгляд, только лукаво улыбнулся и сообщил, что Главе Ордена пришлось уехать ненадолго, к вечеру как раз должен вернуться.

И Лань Си Чэнь отправился на прогулку к замершему озеру. Забавно, но сейчас торчащие голые стебли лотосов не казались унылыми, и тоску ничуть не навевали. Хотя того спокойствия, с которым он ступил с лодки — не было тоже. Впрочем, то спокойствие было мнимым. Иллюзией, за которую он так упорно держался. Просто тонкий лед, под которым бьют источники.

А еще он скучал. Так отчаянно и сладко скучал по Цзян Чэну. По его шуткам на грани, смеху, улыбкам, даже сарказму и едким шпилькам. Просто по Цзян Чэну. И это было удивительно — чувствовать, как оживают те эмоции, которые он, казалось, уже похоронил. Надежда, доверие. Радость каждому новому дню. И как же не хотелось уезжать! Но он и так свалил на дядю и брата Орден на целый год. И теперь просто больше не имел права пользоваться их помощью и дальше.

Лань Си Чэнь остановился, тоскливо выдыхая.

— Я начинаю думать, что, уверяя меня, что вам здесь нравится, вы мне нагло лгали.

Лань Си Чэнь резко развернулся. И улыбнулся, совершенно не пытаясь скрыть собственную радость от встречи. Цзян Чэн — уставший, явно продрогший, но улыбающийся, пусть и только уголками губ…

— Не обращайте на меня внимания. Уверяю вас, причина моей тоски совершенно в другом. Я рад вас видеть. Но был бы рад еще больше, если бы вы не были таким усталым.

— Эта усталость приятна, — Цзян Чэн подошел ближе, внимательно оглядел его, словно проверяя в порядке ли, нормально ли одет, и Лань Си Чэнь не смог удержаться от смешка.

Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь в вежливом недоумении, и Лань Си Чэнь разгладил примявшийся на его плече мех накидки.  
— Простите. Не хотел вас ничем обидеть. Просто это слишком необычно. Я не привык к заботе.

— Я догадался, — Цзян Чэн улыбнулся. — Впрочем, об этом догадался бы любой, кто хоть раз побывал в Облачных Глубинах.

Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой, но спорить не стал.  
— Вы выставили вон Не Хуай Сана, — говорить об этом было неприятно, но нужно. Он должен был знать, сдерживался ли Цзян Чэн или нужно ждать неприятностей.

Цзян Чэн отвел глаза. Провел языком по губам, колеблясь, а потом все-таки произнес:  
— У нас был долгий разговор. Но мы поняли друг друга. Я не потерплю чьего-либо вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. И его шансы стать этой жизнью очень малы.

— А у меня? — вырвалось у Лань Си Чэня. Цзян Чэн кинул на него удивленный взгляд, который почти тут же стал другим. Жарким, тяжелым. Пронизывающим до самого позвоночника.

— Вы хотите стать моей личной жизнью?

Почему так подрагивает его голос? Это ведь у него, Лань Си Чэня, голос должен дрожать. И еще можно отшутиться, придумать что-нибудь. Он будет выглядеть дураком, но…

Но вырвавшиеся слова вдруг показались самыми правильными.  
— Знаете… — Лань Си Чэнь вскинул взгляд на Цзян Чэна. Это вдруг показалось таким важным: увидеть его глаза в такой момент. — В юности я часто представлял себе, как это будет. Гадал, как понять, что вот именно это — то, что тебе нужно. Что именно с этим человеком ты готов пройти свой путь до конца.

Он слабо улыбнулся и, не отпуская взгляд, поднял руку к голове. Потянул узел и сжал в ладони свою лобную ленту.

— Она ваша. И, надеюсь, вы знаете, что это значит, и не будете мучить меня требованием сказать это вслух.

Цзян Чэн резко выдохнул. С растерянным и удивленным видом погладил протянутую ленту и вытянул ее из пальцев.

— Может, я и знаю, что это значит. Но понятия не имею, как ответить на это, не произнеся ни слова.

— Все просто. Вы можете либо вернуть ее мне, как символ того, что не принимаете моих чувств. Либо… оставить ее у себя.

— Так просто?

— Так просто. Не жалейте меня.

— Я похож на человека, который испытывает к кому-либо жалость? — Цзян Чэн обжег его взглядом и снова опустил его на ленту. Его глаза… Ставшие такими прозрачными, глубокими. Какой приговор их обладатель вынесет ему?

— Вы… — начал Цзян Чэн, замолчал, и сердце Лань Си Чэня сжалось. Но уже секунду спустя Цзян Чен стиснул ленту пальцами, качнулся вперед, и Лань Си Чэнь застонал, откровенно, громко, оказавшись в крепких, почти отчаянных объятиях. — Вы знаете, что мы с вами невозможны. Но я не верну ее вам. Никогда.

— Цзян Чэн… — Лань Си Чэнь обнял его в ответ, зажмуриваясь, отпуская себя. Оказывается, он почти не дышал все это время, и еще эта внутренняя дрожь. — Цзян Чэн.

Он повторял и повторял его имя, чувствуя, как распускается внутри огненный цветок. Как исходящий от него жар растекается по телу, как сердце сладко сжимается. Это и есть счастье?

Не разжимая рук, он вскинул голову и утонул в глазах Цзян Чэна, сейчас таких горячих и открытых, почему-то беззащитных.  
— Мой Цзян Чэн…

— А вы собственник, Цзэ У Цзюнь, — тот криво улыбнулся, а Лань Си Чэнь внезапно почувствовал как он дрожит.

— Именно, — Лань Си Чэнь отразил его улыбку и задохнулся, когда тот накрыл губами его губы. И этот поцелуй был уже другим. Не почти целомудренным, похожим на касание крыла бабочки. А жарким, глубоким, голодным и непристойным. Таким, от которого зашумела кровь в ушах, и ослабели ноги. Они целовались упоенно, прижимались еще ближе. Пьянели так быстро и сильно, что, когда закончился этот сумасшедший поцелуй, их тут же кинуло в следующий. Глоток воздуха и еще один. Пока не засаднили губы, пока внизу не стало больно, а мир не исчез.

— Что мы творим… — Лань Си Чэнь шептал заполошно, горячо, не в силах отодвинуться, ловя дыхание, касаясь губами губ. — Если нас увидят…

— Пусть завидуют, — Цзян Чэн улыбался, держа в ладонях его лицо, поглаживая подушечками пальцев скулы. — Но вы правы. Я не хочу, чтобы это кто-то видел. Это только наше.

Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся.  
— Тайные тропы резиденции Юнь Мэн Цзян?

— Я не отдам вам ленту. Не думаю, что вам захочется отвечать на вопрос, где вы ее потеряли. Так что да — тайные тропы.

Лань Си Чэнь опустил голову, и Цзян Чэн прижался губами к его чистому, не скрытому ничем лбу, обнимая его за плечи. Лань Си Чэнь закрыл глаза, стискивая пальцы на его плечах и чувствуя себя…

— Это так странно: не чувствовать ее.

— Все равно не отдам.

Лань Си Чэнь рассмеялся и отстранился. Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, глядя на него сияющими глазами, и потянул за собой к резиденции, все также сжимая ленту в руке.

_Способностью заговорить любого Вэй Ин славился еще до своей смерти. А уж после воскрешения эта его способность вообще, кажется, достигла небывалых высот. Всю дорогу до лодки Верховного Заклинателя он забавлял своей болтовней всех, кто был рядом и мог слышать его. Только на пристани, когда большая часть людей уже погрузилась на борт, он поймал взгляд Не Хуай Сана и молча кивнул, отзывая его в сторону. Тот прятался за привычным веером, поверх которого настороженно блестели темные глаза, но за Вэй Ином пошел._

_— Братец Вэй что-то хочет мне сказать? — подал голос Не Хуай Сан, как только они отошли на расстояние, с которого их никто не услышит. Он сложил веер, явив свою улыбку, которой Вэй Ин не поверил ничуть._

_— Братец Вэй просто хочет убедиться, что Верховный Заклинатель не держит зла на моего названного брата, и что мне не придется расставлять «мертвые посты» вокруг резиденции. Это плохо скажется на торговле, — Вэй Ин невинно улыбнулся. Только глаза смотрели тяжело, и красные всполохи в них он скрывать не собирался. Он наконец-то обрел семью, и защищать ее собирался до последнего вздоха._

_— У братца Вэя нет причин для беспокойства, — Не Хуай Сан улыбнулся, но Вэй Ина ему теперь было не обмануть. Не Хуай Сан был зол и расстроен, но еще больше в нем было страха. — Я понимаю._

_Не Хуай Сан раскрыл веер, пряча лицо, и Вэй Ин улыбнулся.  
— Я не сомневался в таком ответе. _

**Эпилог**

— Они очаровательны, — Лань Си Чэнь подошел к Цзян Чэну, который, чуть хмурясь, наблюдал за игрой двух малышей. Белоснежные одеяния одного запылились, фиолетовая лента на волосах второго развязалась и была готова упасть, но никто не кричал, не одергивал, запрещая смеяться и бегать. Наследники двух кланов, старшему из которых едва исполнилось четыре года, а младший был на год младше, не знали настоящей строгости, и потому шалили в меру своего возраста, ничуть не боясь отцов.

— Когда мы вспомним об их воспитании, будет поздно, — вздохнул Цзян Чэн, и Лань Си Чэнь коснулся его руки.

— Не хмурься, Вань Инь. Иначе я решу, что мы зря сюда приехали.

Цзян Чэн кинул на него возмущенный взгляд, на который Лань Си Чэнь ответил невинной улыбкой, и, негромко хмыкнув, направился к дому. Лань Си Чэнь покачал головой, неторопливо направился следом, откровенно наслаждаясь летом, солнцем, запахом лотосов и видом высокой фигуры, облаченной в фиолетовый. Цзян Чэн. Его Цзян Чэн.

…Прийти к компромиссу оказалось сложно, но им удалось. Позади остались ссоры, черная ревность, гордое игнорирование и еще десяток острых эмоций, на которые они напарывались, пытаясь выстроить жизнь, в которой они были бы друг у друга. Это действительно было нелегко, но им удалось. Вэй Ин шутил на тему благословения богов их тайного союза, и Лань Си Чэнь был с ним согласен. Цзян Чэн пренебрежительно хмыкал, но больше ничего не комментировал. Две сестры-погодки, найденные абсолютно случайно в затерянном среди лесов обнищавшем клане заклинателей были действительно чудом. Хорошо воспитанные, спокойные, смешливые, ничего особенно не ждущие от своего будущего — на предложение согласились без особых раздумий. Положение, уважение, достаток. Лань Си Чэнь был предельно честен, обещая своей будущей жене только это взамен на наследника и ответное уважение.

Цзян Чэн же, слишком хорошо помнивший историю родителей, не желал в этом участвовать, но когда Лань Си Чэнь убедил его, что какие у него будут отношения с женой зависит только от него самого — сдался. Но со своей невестой сходился долго. К счастью, та отвечала как минимум половине его легендарных требований и, на его счастье, была достаточно умна для того, чтобы не требовать от него сверх того, что он мог и согласен был дать. В конце концов, совместными усилиями они наладили свой быт, но наследник у них появился на год позже, чем у Лань Си Чэня. Хотя сейчас, оглядываясь назад, можно было сказать, что оно того стоило. Ровные, уважительные и теплые отношения с женами и дети. Они воспитывали сыновей, учитывая ошибки, которые совершили когда-то их родители. И Лань Си Чэнь, и Цзян Чэн отдавали своим сыновьям все свободное время и ласку. Жены тоже не были обделены вниманием и, как признались однажды, не испытывали к мужьям физического влечения и были благодарны за то, что никто не требовал от них исполнения супружеского долга. И это тоже можно было записать в разряд чудес.

Но им отчаянно не хватало друг друга. Занятые делами Орденов, иногда они не виделись месяцами. И тогда их встречи, порой тайные, были полны боли, жара и страсти, от которой потом еще долго болело тело. Этот приезд не был тайным, но последний раз они виделись полтора месяца назад, и у Лань Си Чэня все сильнее подрагивали пальцы по мере приближения к резиденции. Пусть белый день, пусть Орден не спит… С той самой минуты, как они ступили на пристань ранним утром Лань Си Чэнь с огромным трудом удерживал контроль, сознательно отвлекаясь на разговоры и заботу о жене и сыне. Каждый миг вблизи Цзян Чэна был сродни пытке. Видеть и не касаться…

По ступенькам на крыльцо они поднялись неторопливо, Лань Си Чэнь что-то отвечал на вопросы, смысл которых до него не доходил, и жадно вслушивался в голос Цзян Чэна. Вибрирующий, проседающий, наполняющийся бархатными темными нотками. Еще немного…

За спиной захлопнулась дверь личных покоев Цзян Чэна, и Лань Си Чэнь дернул его к себе. Сорвал заколку с волос, погрузил пальцы в рассыпавшиеся пряди, застонал откровенно и громко, ловя взгляд пылающих глаз.

— Глава Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, вы не особо торопились с приглашением, — шептать вот так, обжигая дыханием, едва касаясь губами губ — продлять агонию. Но какой же сладкой она была.

— А вы, глава Ордена Гу Су Лань, не особо торопились с визитом. Это мелкая месть, недостойная Первого нефрита, вы не находите? — Цзян Чэн погладил губами его губы, обнимая так сильно, что не почувствовать его возбуждение было невозможно. Впрочем, в этом Лань Си Чэнь ему ничуть не уступал. И так было всегда, с самого первого раза. Они заводились с одного взгляда, одного касания, одного поцелуя.

— Цзян Чэн, ты невыносим.

— Должно же в этом мире быть хоть какое-то постоянство, — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся одним уголком губ, и Лань Си Чэнь сорвался.

Они целовались, целовались и целовались. И, даже раздеваясь, никак не могли отпустить губ.

— Мне не хватает тебя, так не хватает… — Лань Си Чэнь то гладил лицо Цзян Чэна, как слепой, то нетерпеливо стаскивал с него одежду, целуя, сминая, покусывая покрасневшие губы.

— Лань Хуань… — тот дышал тяжело, со всхлипами. О нем таком — открытом, возбужденном, почти потерявшим контроль, Лань Си Чэнь мечтал каждый день и ночь. Вспоминал каждую их встречу, каждую близость. И с готовностью принял в объятия обнаженное тело, прижавшее его к постели.

Давно прошло время неловких касаний и почти робкого изучения. Они больше не стеснялись ни себя, ни своих желаний. И Лань Си Чэнь исходил стонами, не думая о том, насколько непристойно выглядит с раздвинутыми бедрами, не испытывал стыда от ласк наглого рта и умелого языка. А Цзян Чэн знал, как довести его до края. Довести и оставить, задыхающимся, беспомощно стонущим, умоляющим. Способным излиться от одного глубокого поцелуя.

Но Лань Си Чэнь умел мстить. Сладко, почти больно. Так, чтобы Цзян Чэн забывал все, кроме его, Лань Си Чэня, имени. Цзян Чэн никогда не был покорным и податливым, даже отдаваясь, он брал, смешивая их удовольствия в одно. Их возраст буйства гормонов остался далеко позади, но в близости они лишались титулов, возраста, статусов и обязанностей. Любовники. На разворошенной постели, мокрые, все еще пылающие, все еще голодные. Им всегда было мало одного раза. Одного дня. Но у них впереди все ночи.

— Надеюсь, ты не сбежишь завтра, — Цзян Чэн обнимал его, прижимая к себе.

— Я смог договориться со своей совестью на месяц, — Лань Си Чэнь, устроившийся на его плече, рисовал символ своего Ордена кончиками пальцев.

— Всего месяц?

— Я успею тебе надоесть.

— Глава Ордена Гу Су Лань, вы переоцениваете свои способности или недооцениваете мои? — Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, и Лань Си Чэнь потянулся сцеловать эту улыбку.

— Ты все так же невыносим.

— Ты сам отдал мне свою ленту, так что считай это своим наказанием, — Цзян Чэн поцеловал его в плечо и прикрыл глаза.

Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью его грудь там, где билось сердце. Нужно было возвращаться в реальную жизнь, к делам, женам и детям. Но не хотелось даже шевелиться. Только дышать в унисон, чувствуя такое любимое тепло.

— Цзян Чэн.

— М-м-м?

— Спасибо.

За все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я знаю, на каких подушках на самом деле спали заклинатели, но как по мне - это та еще пытка, так что нефритовую и иже с ним подушку я заменила на обычную, мягкую.


End file.
